Revenge of the Isle of the Lost
by NicoleSavage21
Summary: A year has passed after the first children from the island came to Auradon Prep and change their destinies to do good. Now Ben is allowing four more children to attend Auradon, but how will the school survive with the new kids running around and their plan to change the original Descendants into the villains they're parents are. I do not own this movie or anything
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, a year after King Benjamin selected four children from the Isle of the Lost to attend Auradon Prep. Now it was their senior year and Ben decided to let four more students attend Auradon Prep.

And this is how the story of the next generation of the children of the Isle of the Lost begins.

It was the usual weekend when the Auradon dumps their unwanted things into the Isle of the Lost. For the royal families of Auradon, it was simply trash. But for the Isle of the Lost, it was a lucky day of finding treasure and objects only valuable to them.

As the garbage flows onto the streets of the island, the villains ran and search through the trash looking for something to take with them. That's when a young girl found a silver candlestick out of a trash bag. The pale girl flipped her long silver blonde hair out of her face to see what it was. "This is my lucky day," she shrieks.

The girl walks away studying the ornament in amazement. Suddenly, a tall boy with blue eyes and a ponytail stops her. "I think that belongs to me." He lies as he holds out his hand.

"Nice try, Garion," the girl scoffs as she steps beside him. "Finders keepers." As she walks passed him, she comes to a halt by a boy who looked like Garion.

It was his twin brother, Gustav. Both of them were tall, muscular, blue eyes, and raven black hair. Only Gustav was two inches taller than his brother and his shaggy hair was shorter. "Give it up, Octavia," Gustav tells her. "That scepter belongs to me."

"No, it belongs to me, Gus," said Garion as he steps closer to them.

"I saw it first, you big crybaby!" Gustav complains.

"You are such a liar!" His brother snarls at him.

As the twins continued bickering, Octavia carefully sneaks away from them. When she was far away enough, they finally caught her. "You moron, she's getting away," Garion yells and slaps his brother on the back on his head. "Come on!"

Octavia makes a mad dash as the twins started chasing her. Even though they were large, bulky guys, they were still able to run fast.

In order to get away from them, Octavia rushes through the food stands and knocking down all of the items on the stand hoping it would slow the boys down. Most of the workers at the stands were yelling and throwing things at Gus and Garion. The girl laughs as both boys were getting trash thrown at them.

Garion and Gus kept chasing her so Octavia ran into a restaurant. "Incoming!" She hollers as she zooms through a waiter. Luckily, the waiter didn't drop the plates. Unfortunately, the twins run into the waiter dropping the food all over him.

While still running, Octavia jumps on a table and hops on another table startling the customers. Gus follows her by jumping onto the tables as well, but Garion was out the doors.

Gus kept stepping on the people's food and nearly falling over, but Octavia was elegant and light on her feet. At last, she hopped off the table at the door and got out.

Before she could escape, Octavia slams into something that felt like a brick wall. It was Garion.

"Hand it over," Garion tells her. At that moment, Gus stumbles out of the restaurant but straightens up once he saw his brother and the blonde.

Now Octavia was trapped between the gigantic brothers towering over her. She couldn't escape them. All she could do was surrender. Octavia shamefully hands the scepter over to Garion.

Garion cackles in delight, "This would look good next to the animals on the wall, right, Gus?"

"Yeah, what exactly is that thing?" Gustav asked and tilts his head in confusion.

Since Gus wasn't the sharpest tack, Garion rolled his eyes. "It's a scepter, you idiot!" He snarls at his brother. "Now thank God we found this otherwise we would still be searching through all that trash."

"Think again, Pigskin," a voice behind Garion says. A tall curvy girl with long black curls and heavy eyeliner was pointing a sword at Garion's neck. "Garion."

He knew that voice. He knew who would hold a sword at him. He even knew who always calls him Pigskin. "Yes, Lucifer?" Garion says sarcastically. "Oh, sorry, Liz, you sounded like someone else!"

"Give it." She holds out her hand while still holding her sword. "I have a sword and you have nothing. Think of the possibilities, Garion. You can't do anything."

"Too bad, Elizabeth," Octavia scoffs. "I found it first so back off."

Before anything else could happen, a loud voice screeches, "GUSTAV! GARION!"

Both boys looked to where the voice was coming from. While distracted, Elizabeth snatches the scepter from Garion's hand and takes off.

Garion was prepared to chase her, but he knew that that voice was his father and he must obey. "Come on, Gus," he commands his brother.

They head to their home, which was a small apartment with only two bedrooms and no front door. Even their curtains for the windows were made out of dirty wash cloths. The only fancy things in their small house were the stuffed animal statues on their walls.

Gus holds the blanket covering where the front door should be to let him and his brother in. "Yes, Dad?" He said.

Their father was the famous villain known as Gaston, the monster who tried to steal Belle from the Beast. He was the same as he's always been since he's been imprisoned on the island. The same long ponytail, blue eyes, and muscular body. Although he was the father of two grown boys, Gaston acted more like their friend than their parent.

"Guess what, boys?" Gaston gets up and throws his arms over both boys' shoulders. "You two are going to a new school and that school is Auradon, home of those pretty pink princesses and weak princes. The one who invited you both is King Benjamin, the son of Belle and that beastly husband of hers."

Both boys gasps in horror, "The Beast?!" Gaston told them about how hideous and monstrous Beast looked before he became human.

"Too bad he's human now," Gaston comments. "Or at least I think he is. I heard that if he's anger enough, he does turn into a monster again. I don't know I just don't get how that thing is a king."

Gustav comes up to his father and asks, "So what shall we do in Auradon, Dad? Crack their skulls, break some necks, or find some lovely fair maidens?" It was Gus who looked to Gaston the most, but Garion didn't exactly idolize his father.

"We do that everyday on the island, Dimwit," Garion reminds him. "Dad, what do you want us to do?"

He turns to his sons and hands them two large duffel bags. "I want you to pack your things and hurry it up. The limo is waiting for you!"

Garion rolls his eyes and grabs the bag. "Gus, wanna tell Dad about chasing Octavia and getting salad tossed at you?" He says aloud enough for their father to hear.

"Octavia?!" Gaston bursts at his son. "You lost to a sea hag?! So disappointed in you, Gustav! Getting outsmarted by a woman makes you less than a man! So ashamed!"

Hearing those words made Gus's heart crack. In order to get back at his brother, he blurts out, "Garion got a shiny looking stick, but he gave it to Elizabeth Hook!"

Gaston's face was as red as fire as he looks at his other son. "You gave up for a woman too, especially that little pirate girl!" He shouts to the top of his lungs.

"She had a sword, Dad," Gariona argues with him. "I had nothing and she snatched it out of my hand when you called us. I had no choice."

"I taught you to defend yourself even when your opponent has a weapon," Gaston hisses at him. "I swear I raised two little girls! Now get your things and get in the limo!"

"Yes, sir," Gustav answers as he heads to his room.

Instead of saying what his brother said, Garion walks pass his father and mumbles, "Up yours."

Gaston grabs his son by his arm and asks, "What did you say?"

Not wanting to get into an argument, Garion reluctantly says, "Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth headed to her home, which was a rundown place that used to be a store. She happily tosses the scepter and catches it.

The young girl was dressed in a dark purple shirt and black corset over it. Elizabeth always tightens it to where she can't even lean over. People would tease her about how she dresses with the leather long coats, side cornrows, black boots, and sword with her.

She walks into her house and says aloud, "Hey, I'm back!" Nobody answers her so she continues the yelling. "I got you something. Oh, Dad!"

Once she hears complete silence, Elizabeth takes one step and hears a quiet noise. Then, she yanks out her weapon and blocks the incoming sword from behind her.

The man holding the sword was none other than her father. "What did I say about calling me that?" He snarls at the teenager.

"Learn to take a joke, Captain," Elizabeth scoffs as she uses her strength to hold up the sword. "You know that you're always Captain before father."

Her father quickly lifts up his sword and swats at her only to be blocked by her sword. Both of them started sword fighting each other for the moment.

Unfortunately, the captain knocked the sword out of his child's hand. Quick on her feet, Elizabeth hops on the table as her father swung at her feet. She jumps over every swing and carefully runs across the table.

After she leaps off the table, Elizabeth grabs her sword and shields herself against her father's sword. Once again her weapon flies out of her hand.

The girl does two front flips next to her father and grabs a large book to block herself. Her dad stabs right through the book and Elizabeth tries to shake her dad's sword off. The captain yanks it out and his daughter grabs a chair to block herself. The sword is stabbed through the seat.

Finally, Elizabeth is able to get the sword out of her father's hand by throwing the chair over her head. In the air, she grabs the sword and pulls it out. Then, she aims it at her father's throat.

Captain holds up his arms and begins laughing. "Well done, my little codfish," he grins. "Never thought you would be clever enough to beat me."

"Think again, Old Man," Elizabeth chuckles as she puts down the weapon.

Elizabeth Hook was the daughter of Captain Hook. While Auradon was arresting all the villains, they found the Jolly Roger in Neverland. Although they captured Captain Hook and his whole crew, his wife, Red Jessica manages to escape and hides in Neverland. Angered by her abandonment, the captain takes his daughter and raises her on his own.

Since the magic in Neverland gives anyone who lived there immortality, Captain Hook finally began to age again. He still looks the same with his long black hair, mustache, pirate outfit, and hook as a hand. He hated getting old, but at least he got to see his only child grow up to be the gruesome pirate he is.

"I got you a present." Elizabeth shows him the scepter she stole from Garion.

Captain Hook smiles in response and takes it. "Oh, dear Elizabeth, if only we could have more of these items. These glorious golden pieces belonging to this goody two shoes of Auradon. Their treasures!"

"Yeah, I get it, Captain," his daughter murmurs. "Get every single golden treasure coins and jewelry in the world. Tell me something I don't know."

The man places the ornament on the table and turns to the teenage girl. "It seems that King Benjamin of Auradon has invited four more children to attended their school and you are one of them. Now what do you say to that?"

Elizabeth angrily clenches her teeth. She hated Auradon just as much as everyone on the island. It was the imprisoning of all the villains on the island. She loved being in Neverland on the Jolly Roger with her father, mother, and the rest of the crew. She loved sword fighting on the ship and she remembered the one day she saw Peter Pan for the first time. Even though he seemed like a magical little elf at first, Elizabeth remembered how much she wanted to slay him as much as her father wanted to. "I'm not going to some boarding school," she tells him.

"You are and you want to know why?" Captain Hook asked. "They have so much valuable things there that you can take whatever."

Those were the things that Elizabeth would love to get her hands. "Valuable? How valuable are we talking, Captain?"

"Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and more gold than your whole life is worth, my darling," he exclaims. "Those little maggots' hair is even worth millions!"

"So what exactly is the plan for getting all the treasure Auradon has taken from the Jolly Roger?" She asked her father.

"It's very simple." He instructs her. "Take every bit of jewels one by one and don't let anyone know about it. With our treasure, we could rule this entire island."

"Rule this entire island?" Elizabeth repeated. "Who would want to be controlled by you? All you have is your hook collection."

Captain opens his hook collection box and replaces the hook on his hand with a new one. "You get worse and worse every day." He mutters as he polishes his hook. "My parenting skills are off the hook!"

"Another hook pun?" She asks. "Pathetic!"

"Very good, dear," her father chuckles as he stands up. "Now remember, Elizabeth. The people of Auradon want to tame you into a perfect little thing with a dress on and tighten your corset to where your insides get tangled up."

Elizabeth begins lighting her matches and stares at them. "I do hate dresses," she mumbles. His child rolls her eyes as she blows out the match. "Captain, wake up from that dream of yours. This isn't Neverland. We age! Plus, Mother just stays behind there and didn't even come with us."

Captain Hook comes up to her and holds his hook at her throat. "Remember, Elizabeth? We don't talk about Red Jessica anymore. She's dead to both of us." He reminds her.

"Fine," she harshly answers. "Now get off my back, Old Man. I got some treasure to get from that stupid school." She pushes him towards the side and stomps to her bedroom.

It made the pirate smile as he watches his daughter so determined to get that gold. "Remember how much you hate Peter Pan and the Lost Boys!" He purposely says aloud making Elizabeth scream more.

* * *

"Auradon?" Octavia shrieks. "No way, Mom. There's no way that I'm gonna go to that school!"

Octavia was the daughter of Ursula, sea witch that tried to kill Ariel and Prince Eric. After she was defeated by them, King Triton turned her human and had her sent to the Isle of the Lost. Ursula despised being human and not being able to go back in the water. Luckily, she had a little girl to follow in her footsteps.

Ursula had the same white hair and was obese. She always wears the same black dress and heavy makeup. Her daughter was very thin and wore the similar black attire as her.

"Darling, quit being such a grouch," Ursula told her daughter. She began packing Octavia's clothes into a suitcase. "You really need to upgrade your look. I think it's time to stop with the whole gold-digging widower."

Octavia smirks, "Look who's talking. So you think you can come up with a better plan than Maleficent did?"

"She trusted her daughter and the children of Jafar, Evil Queen, and Cruella, and they turned good," Ursula mutters. "It's so pathetic. Maleficent calls herself the greatest villain of all time and she raises a sweet little daughter of hers."

As she folds her clothes, she reminds her mother, "How can being at that boarding school change them? They were planning on using the Fairy Godmother's Wand to free us, but they chose good. Why is that?"

Ursula came up to her daughter and says, "Because they are no villains. Now pay attention to the plan. Mal is a powerful one since she was able to turn her own mother into a tiny little insect. Therefore, your target is Mal."

"What do I need to do?" She asks. "I am so up for the challenge." Octavia was ready to prove herself to her mother. It was always her dream to make her mother proud even if it means destroying everything in her path.

So that her own child could carry out the plan, the sea witch hands her a perfume bottle. "I've been working on this for a while. Since magic won't work on the island, it will surely work in Auradon. Now, Octavia, you're not as powerful as your dear mother, but Maleficent's daughter is. Now I want you to use this on her. Spray it into her face and she will fall asleep. In moments, she will become the monster she was destined to be."

"Why can't I just release everyone on the island?" Octavia asks her mother. "How it's that goody two shoes who gets all the power? I could destroy her if I want to right?"

Ursula pinches her child's cheek. "Not all of us gorgeous creatures get all the power. You are going to do this and have her realize all of us, but you have to get close to her dear. Here's the thing, Sweet Cheeks. It will only work if you absorb the evilness inside of her mother and into the bottle. That way she will become the evil monster her mother is."

"That would be the best thing that could ever happen to this island," Octavia cackles. "Mom, I will do it. For us!"

"That's my girl!" Ursula shrieks. "Everybody will worship us! They will fear us and love us! We will rule the world! They would scream at the mention of our names and they will bow down to us!"

"And I will be the one who starts it all," Octavia added. She wanted to be like her mother. In Octavia's world, Ursula was ruthless and fierce. The young girl would give anything to be like her mother.

"Limo is here!" Ursula tells her. "Now go get that Mal and release us. Remember the plans, dear!"

Octavia grabs her things and heads to the limousine outside. Most of the people of the island were checking out the car and touching it like they've never seen it before. The limo driver was standing there with the trunk open. Octavia tosses her stuff into the trunk and got in the car.

She was completely stunned by finding Garion, Gus, and Elizabeth. "What the heck?!" She shrieks.

"That's what I said when Blackbeard came in here," Garion remarked.

Elizabeth shot him a murderous look and warns him, "Hey, Garion, you wanna know why my hair is so big? I have razor blades in them. Would you like to see them?"

"Guys, look at this." Gus tells them. He points to the candy in front of them. All four of them began digging into the sweets and trying them. "How come they don't taste hard?"

"It's not crusty or sour," Octavia comments as she takes a bite out of the chocolate. "It taste…sweet. What kind of poisoning is in this?"

After taking a bite of a rock candy, Garion says, "It's not poisoning. It's not rotting out teeth or burning our throats. It actually tastes good."


	3. Chapter 3

In the limo, the four kids were settling in nicely. All of them were enjoying the sweet treats in the car. Never before have they eaten any food like this. The only food they get to eat on the island are leftovers from Auradon.

"Here's the thing," Garion says as he munches on a twistler. "Why did they choose us? What's so special about us? Our parents aren't exactly the moat scariest villains alive."

Octavia shrugs her shoulders. "Probably because those four weirdos mentioned us. I never thought that I would see that Mal ever again." Before Mal had left the island, she and Octavia were the worst of enemies. Both of them were always in fights and having to be broken up by their own mothers. For each girl, it was humiliating having their parents at each other's throats. Maleficent would mock the sea witch about her former octopus legs and Ursula would yank her by the horns.

"It was a long time ago," Elizabeth reminds her. "Get over it. I'm so gonna use that little Carlos as a punching bag when I get there." She remembered how she would always bullied Carlos in school, but sometimes he would hit her back.

Gus stuffs all the jelly beans in his mouth and says, "I can't wait to see Jay again. We haven't hung out ever since he left for Auradon." Back on the island, Gus was best friends with Jay. Though Jay used to treat him like a sidekick, he would rely on him.

Elizabeth Hook smirks, "Must excited to see your boyfriend, again?" Her insult made the group laugh while Gus thinks of a way to get rid of her.

The four of them look out the windows as the driver heads towards the water and a magical golden bridge appears. Octavia gasps in amazement as she looks at the beautiful bridge. "So this is how we get here," she says under her breath.

"Is this pixie dust?" Elizabeth asks the driver.

"No, it's the bridge," he answers. "Fairy Godmother creates it so we can cross."

The young pirate turns back and looks down at her hand in disappointment. "What is it with you and pixie dust, Liz?" Garion asks her. "Every gold thing you see, you think it's pixie dust."

"Don't get me started," Elizabeth warns him. As a child, she was so fascinated by fairies. Every night as all the crew sleeps on the Jolly Roger, she would sneak onto the island so she can watch the fairies sprinkle their pixie dust all over the island.

"So what do we do in Auradon?" Gus asked them hoping for an answer. "Is it the same as the island?"

"I don't think so, man," Garion tells his brother while eating anothe piece of chocolate. "I heard that they get to eat three times a day."

The three of them wonder in astonishment. "So that's why they send their leftovers to the island," Octavia muttered.

"Also, I heard that they get to shower," Elizabeth mentions to them. "I don't get it. What else is there for them? Poached eggs in rubies?"

"I just think that they want to change us," Garion explains to them. "I heard that instead of Mal, it was Fairy Godmother's daughter who once broke open the dome. Too bad they fixed it."

Octavia caresses her chin as she thinks. "Fairy Godmother's daughter, uh? That seems strange that her own child would turn against her at that moment."

"She wanted the bibadee bopadee boo that Mommy Dearest did for Cinderella," Garion informs them. "Poor girl, wanting to run away on a pumpkin carriage."

"Why did she use a pumpkin?" Gus asks them hoping for an answer. "That seems like a total waste of a pumpkin."

"I just wanna see how much goodies they have to offer to their little kings and queens," Elizabeth mumbles.

"Look!" Gus points out to the window.

They were finally there: Auradon Prep.

The school hadn't changed a bit since the previous descendants arrived. Everyone in school was outside cheering as the band played. The children were slightly confused as to why they were applauding.

"Who are they cheering for?" Elizabeth asks.

"I think it's for us," Garion says.

At last, the limo comes to a full stop. The limo driver gets out and opens the door for them. Gustav was the first to get out. Then, Garion, Elizabeth, and Octavia in order.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep," a woman says to them. "I am Fairy Godmother, head mistress of the school."

Gus smiles in response. "Fairy Godmother? In the flesh?" He gasps.

"Yes, dear." She gives a kind smile that only a mother would show to a child. "So which one of you boys is Gustav and Garion?"

Before Gus could introduce himself, Garion interrupts, "I'm Garion and this is my twin brother, Gus. Based on our physical appearances, it may be difficult to tell us apart. But by our personalities and quirks, you'll know which is which."

"Thank you, Garion," she says to him. "I don't mean to offend you or your family, but I was expecting you to be more like your father. You both are very tall and have a lot of muscles to be sixteen years-olds. Both of you look like you could be teachers here, but I see more manners of you."

"Furious, uptight, aggressive, and ludicrous?" Garion guessed what she may have wanted to say. "Yeah, Dad's only like that on his good days."

Fairy Godmother turns to Octavia. "You must be Octavia. Now I was aware on your record that you have a little problem with the water."

"Yes, I'm a mermaid," the girl informs her.

"She is not," Elizabeth rudely interrupts. "She's an octopus. Technically, she's not a mermaid."

"And you must be Elizabeth Hook," Fairy Godmother says kindly towards her. "Now I know that you have a sword so I'm allow it just for you. But I don't want you using that thing on anyone or anything."

Elizabeth nods. "Not a problem. You won't even see it."

"Now, kids, I'm going to have King Benjamin and the original children from the island give you a tour of the school. Now I trust you four will be on your best behavior. I will see you soon."

As the Fairy Godmother walks away, the four newbies come face to face with the originals and King Benjamin.

They still look the same as before. Jay had his long black hair and leather material attire; Evie had her whole blue color outfit including her hair; Carlos was still the short one with his dog, Dude in his arms; and Mal—daughter of the most famous villain of all—had her hand interlock with Ben's hand.

"Mal," Octavia said her name.

"Octavia, glad to see you again," she says to her. "Finally outgrew your tentacles?"

"Yes, I did," she laughs in response. "I thought you already grew out your horns by now."

Both girl awkwardly laugh and stop. "So you're Ursula's daughter, right?" Ben asked her.

"Yes, I am," Octavia answers. "There's no mermaids here or anything? Just wanting to know if there's any kind of magical aquatic Americans living among us."

"Uh, well Melody is Ariel's daughter," he informs her. "She's not a mermaid, but she talks to fishes and crabs." After a moment of quiet silence, Ben says, "I wish I could've said that in a way where she doesn't sound crazy."

"Jay!" Gus says his name.

The son of Jafar gives Gustav a quick hug and says, "Great to see you, dude. You're gonna love here in Auradon. Here's the thing: you don't have to steal anything."

"Really?" Gus mindlessly replies. "So you get things without stealing? How does that work?"

"I'll explain it to you later, buddy," Jay whisper to him and steps back.

Both Garion and Gustav stare at the king of Auradon. They remembered what Gaston had always told them. _The only thing a beast and a woman make is a true monster inside and out!_

Exceptfor the fact that Ben looked nothing like what his father used to be. They thought he would be covered in fur with claws and fangs.

"You're King Benjmain?" Garion asked him. He expected him to be more like his father before the curse was broken from him. "Beauty and the Beast's son?"

"Yes, I just go by Ben." He tells them. "You're Gaston's twin sons?"

"That's right," Gus answered him. "Aren't you supposed to look…beastly?"

Ben was slightly confused about their mistake, but not entirely. After all, Gaston did try to murder his father. The man still must've seen Adam as the Beast. "My father is not a beast anymore nor am I a beast. Your father must've described me like that, right?"

"Exactly, but our dad is already loosing his mind." Garion lies. "No grudges against you, man, since our dads hate each other so much."

"Since these three have shown no manners to you, it's an honor to meet you, my lord," Elizabeth says as she curtsies to the king.

"Oh, no, you don't have to bow to me." Ben assures her as she stands up. "Nobody has to do that for me."

"It is a pirate's duty to show the kindest respect to a man with a royal status such as yourself with so much fortune, glory, and mostly treasures." Elizabeth didn't really care about show respect to him. She just wanted to get her hands on his gold and riches.

"Elizabeth Hook I presume," Carlos says as he puts Dude down. "Remember me, Codfish?"

It was weird for the pirate seeing Cruella's son insults her. Back in the island, she was used to Carlos running away from her. "Carlos DeVile, is that you?" She asks. "With a dog?"

"Yes, I have a dog and he's wonderful," he confidently tells her.

"Plus, nobody calls me Codfish except for my father," she remind him. "Watch it, Dog."

"I should probably warn you that there a little policy about piercings and tattoos," Mal points out to Elizabeth.

It was obvious that she did have those. On her right ear, she shows a long feather earring and another piercing on her left eyebrow. "I think that's gonna be a problem," she tells them. "I've had these earrings and tattoos since I was three years old."

Evie claps her hands once and says aloud, "Okay, Octavia, Garion, Elizabeth, Gus, we are so glad to have you guys here. Trust us, guys, it's gonna be a great experience for the four of you."

"Hey, Evie, still the fairest of them all?" Octavia asks her as she begins walking towards the front.

As the rest of the new kids followed her, Evie turns to Mal and mouths, "I am going to kill her!"

The first thing they noticed was the statue of Ben's father, King Adam. Suddenly, it slowly transforms into the Beast. "What the heck is that?!" Elizabeth demanded.

"It's the Beast!" Gus shouts as he points to the statue.

"Guys, it's fine," Ben calms them down. "It's just my dad's statue. It transforms from beast to man just like that."

"Beast to man?" Octavia repeated. "I gotta admit that it's pretty creative. King Adam must be a real animal inside."

Ben stops in the middle of the tour and announces, "I have to go. I have some duties to take care of. Carlos, Jay, you'll show the boys their dorm and schedule, and Mal, Evie, you'll do the same for the girls. I will see you guys later." He leans over and gives Mal a short kiss and leaves.

"So Ben is your man candy?" Octavia asks Mal. "Lucky girl, Mal, lucky enough to land yourself a king."

"Well let's show you everything," Evie cheerily says. The girls head to the female dorms while the boys go to their dorms.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you guys have any magic here?" Octavia asked the girls as they follow them to their dorms.

Mal looks back at her and answers, "Normally, there's not really magic here. I only use it when it's necessary so does Fairy Godmother and Queen Elsa."

"Queen Elsa?" Elizabeth repeats the famous winter queen's name. "That Queen that has ice powers? What is she doing here? Doesn't she live in Arendelle?"

"Oh, no, Queen Elsa is our vice principal here," Evie informs them. "She doesn't use her powers that much. So, Elizabeth, you wear a lot of eyeliner."

The pirate nods her head. "What's eyeliner? Oh, you mean the black lines on my eyes? No, it's just charcoal."

"You know you should try a little bit of blush and some lipstick," Evie suggested since she always helps people on their makeup and hair. "What kind of foundation do you use? It looks a bit dark on you. Almost like you have dirt on your face."

"This is dirt on my face," Elizabeth tells her. "Am I supposed to clean my face or something? I don't even wash my hair everyday."

"Well you should. It's good for your face."

While Evie gives Elizabeth beauty tips, Octavia figured that she needed to know everything about Mal and her mother. "So I heard about what happened at Ben's coronation," she mentions to her. "Is it true about what you did to your mother?"

"Yeah, I shrunk her into a tiny lizard," Mal answers with a tone of sadness. "I had no choice. It was for her own good." Mal didn't like to talk about her mother, Maleficent. She didn't even want to hear her name, but she is her mother and Mal has to accept it.

Finally, the girls got to their dorm. "This is your dorm," Evie says as she opens the door. The bedroom was bigger than any houses on the Isle of the Lost.

Both Octavia and Elizabeth gasps as they looked at their new room. They were surprised by the expansion, decorations, beds, and sunlight coming through the windows.

"Wow, this is wicked," Octavia comments. "A little too much sunlight."

"Whose room is this?" Elizabeth asks them unaware that it was hers and Octavia's room.

Evie laughs in response. "It's both of your bedroom. It's all yours for free."

"This bed is huge," Octavia comments as she presses down on the mattress. "I didn't think that they could be this huge."

"Glad you guys love it. Now here are your schedules." Evie hands them a piece of paper each. "School starts at eight and we are across the hall if you need anything." Mal and Evie left the girls to get settled.

As Octavia looks at the rest of the stuff, Elizabeth hops on the bed and moans, "Mm, Momma is loving this sweet pad!"

"Don't get too comfy, Liz," the pale girl warns her. "We won't be staying long."

Elizabeth Hook sits up and turns to her friend. "And why not? This school is a whole palace! I'm liking it already."

"Listen, Liz, I got an excellent plan to release everyone from the island," she informs her. "It involves Mal and her powers. I tell you the rest along with Garion and Gus."

* * *

"This pad is off the hook!" Gus exclaims as he hops on his new bed.

Jay and Carlos escorted the twin brothers to their dorm and they couldn't be more happier. "It is pretty sweet," Jay tells them.

"So let me ask this," Garion says to them. "Do you guys have any activities that involve showing off our guns and proving our manliness?"

"There's sports," Carlos suggested. "We have football, tourney, basketball, volleyball, and a lot of other stuff. All of the coaches will be impressed by both of you, but you can't be hurting people." Both Carlos and Jay knew how aggressive Gus and Garion are. Their dad was the most aggressive man they've ever seen.

Gus stands up and says, "Wait, you don't hurt your opponent? But what's the point of it?"

"If you do good, then you win," Jay tells them.

"I'm good with that," Garion says.

Their door opens. Elizabeth and Octavia walk in.

"Hey, guys, enjoying the sweet life?" Elizabeth asks them as she folds their arms.

Gustav comes up to them and says, "There's these things called sports. You get to win and don't even have to kill anybody! Whoever invented the sports is a god!"

"You know, Liz, you're pretty handy with a sword," Jay points out. "You should tryout for fencing."

"What's fencing?" Elizabeth asks the son of Jafar. Ever since they came to Auradon, they were beginning to learn so many things.

Jay shrugs his shoulders. "It's like sword fighting except you don't use real swords and you don't stab the person."

"Where's the fun in that, Jay?" She smirks.

"Okay, we will let you guys settle in," Carlos tells them. "Jay and I are across the hall if you need anything." Soon both boys left the room and shut the door behind them.

After they left, Gus lays back down on his bed. "This is so much better than our room, Garion," he sighs.

"That's because we only had one bed," Garion reminds his brother. "We switches places every day. At least the other one of us isn't asleep under the bed."

Octavia interrupted them, "Listen, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, I have a plan on releasing the prisoners of the island. In order to do that, we're going to have to trust each other."

"Wait a second," Gus stops her. "Is he Tweedledum or am I Tweedledum?"

"It's pretty obvious that you are Tweedledum," Garion barks at him. "Dad dropped on the head when you were born."

"You're lying!" Gus hisses at his brother.

They began arguing for a few moments until Octavia snaps at them, "Enough! Look, my mom gave me a plan to break the dome over the island. It involves Mal."

"So what's the plan, Chief?" Elizabeth asks her ready for their orders.

"First, I need the dark abilities of Maleficent to absorb into the potion. I will use that potion on Mal. Since she's powerful enough to turn her own mother into a small bug, then she can open the dome. In order to do that, I will give her the potion and she will turn into the evil villain her mother is."

The three children exchanged looks and turn back to Octavia. "It sounds simple," Garion comments. "All we need to do is find Maleficent."

"That's the problem," Octavia added. "I don't know where they're keeping her. It could take a few days until we find her."

"Are you sure that you wanna go through with this?" Elizabeth asked, concerned about her roommate. "You think that we're capable of taking down Maleficent's daughter. She's powerful, O. More powerful than your mom."

Since Octavia had the plan, she must be the leader. Now she needed to get her group pumping with adrenaline. "You guys are capable of much more than they will ever be. Look at them! They turned good! It's our turn to step into our parents' shoes and become the next generation of villains. Get revenge on all of those heroes that defeated our parents. Beauty and the Beast! Peter Pan and the Lost Boys! Princess Ariel and Prince Eric! We can do this!"

After a moment of silence, they all smile in response. "We just need to find Maleficent," Elizabeth sighs. "It shouldn't be that hard."

"If we turn Mal evil, you think she will open up the dome," Garion asked. "Plus, how evil will she be?"

"Total monster," Octavia answers. "Mal will be the most powerful person in all of Uaradon. Not even Fairy Godmother will be able to stop her."

* * *

Late at night, Mal tosses and turns in sleep. She wasn't awake at all.

A series of darkness blinded her as she takes deep breaths. It was uncommon for her to have any nightmares. Why would she? She had wonderful friends, perfect school, and the love of her life. Everything was going great for her.

Then, the darkness began to lit up. Mal finds herself in a dark, gloomy street. She quickly looks around and recognizes the place. It was the front of Auradon Prep, but it looked different.

Instead of a sunny blue sky, dark clouds covered above. The school was damaged and torn down with graffiti all over. Everything was in ruins as trash was all over the place.

"What's going on?" Mal says under her breath.

Then, she looks back and finds all the famous villains from the island. Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar, all of them. In front of the antagonists were people with a line of chains cuffed around their hands. Most of the villains were laughing and throwing things at them.

Mal runs over to the crowd and stares horrifically at the people sadly marching to the large wagon.

The first person she saw was Carlos. He was looking down at his feet as he walked into the wagon. Carlos has bloody cuts all over his arms and legs, and had a black eye.

Next was Jay, whose face was half burnt. The burns showed his flesh and he kept walking.

"Hurry up!" A guard calls out.

After him was Evie. She was covered in bruises and scars. Her lip was bloody and her eyes were burning red.

The worst one of all was Ben dragging his feet behind Evie. He had the most cuts and bruises. The most frightening thing to Mal were the claw marks on Ben's face.

Mal quickly pushes everyone out of the way and stopped in the middle of the crowd. "Ben!" She calls out.

He turns back and his eyes widen once he saw her. "You!" He growls. "You!" Ben charges towards her and thrashes his hands at her.

Mal stumbles back and falls on the ground. "Ben! Ben! What's happening?!" She demanded from him.

"You did this!" He screams at her and the guards held him back. "You let them off the island and brought them here! Then, you turn him back into the beast he once was!"

His shouts confused Mal so much. What was Ben talking about? _Turn him back into the beast he once was,_ she thought.

Ben is pulled away by the guards into the wagon and kept yelling, "He became a monster! He attacked me and killed my mother! You made my own father kill my mother!"

"Rot in hell, you monster!" Jay screams at her as they close up the wagon.

Mal looks at the crowd surrounding her. They were howling for her and congratulating her. Why were they doing this?

In order to get away, Mal pushes everyone out of her way and makes a mad dash. Once she was out of the ambush, Mal comes to a stop once she saw the last person she expected.

"Mother?" Her whisper was broken.

"Hello, darling," she grins at her child. It was Maleficent. She flashes an evil smile at her.

"What did you do?" Mal panted. "Mom, what did you do to them?!"

Maleficent's eyes started glowing. "Oh, it wasn't me who did this. It was you. So proud of you, Pumpkin. You finally showed them the true monster you are."

All of a sudden, Maleficent transform into a clone of her daughter. Her clone looked like Mal, but at the same time, she didn't. Her eyes were glowing as well and a large crack was formed on the side of her face.

"You freed us all, Mal!" The clone hollers to the top of her lungs. "We are finally free! FREE!"

Mal screams, "NOOOO!"

At that moment, her eyes shot open. Mal was her bedroom again. "Mal, are you okay?" Evie asked.

She turn to find her best friend leaning over and checking her forehead. "Evie, I had a horrible nightmare. It was awful. I turned into a monster and let everyone on the island free. Why would I do that? Why?"

"Calm down," Evie tells her. "It was just a bad dream. That's never gonna happen. So are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," Mal breathes.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning started too early for the new kids. All of them were late for their first classes. Luckily, the teachers gave them only warnings since it was their first day.

Garion had chemistry with Evie and Doug. "So your sixteen years-old?" Doug asks him.

"Yes, I am," he answers. "I'm only nine minutes older than my brother."

"You look like you're older. Did you get held back?" Doug continues rambling on with questions.

Evie stops her boyfriend. "Doug, sweetie, don't make his head explode with all your questions."

"Excuse me?" The teacher interrupted their conversation. "Is there something you would like to share with the class, Garion?"

Garion pauses for a moment and says, "Evie and Doug were just informing me on which classes I'm going to next. This school is bigger than the whole island. I was just curious."

"Well, Garion, since you like to be the center of attention, maybe you would like to solve the formula on the board." He suggested showing the formula on the board.

"Come on, Mr. G," one boy calls out. "I bet his biceps are bigger than his brain."

Most of the class except for Doug and Evie were laughing the insult. Back on the island, Garion was considered to be a man who had more brawn than brains.

In order to prove his intelligence, Garion confidently stands up and takes the chalk. The formula seemed simple for him. He wrote down the answer and walked back to his seat.

Mr. G looks at the board and mumbles, "He is correct."

Evie shrieks in response. "You got it right, Garion! It didn't even take you long to figure it out!"

"Yeah, I know a thing or two about chemistry," Garion tells them. "The thing is that I try not to show it so much."

Doug tilts his head in confusion. "Why? You're obviously smart enough to prove these jerks wrong."

The tall boy frowns. "My dad isn't exactly the type of parent who wants his kid to be smart. All my dad wants from me and Gus is for us to be all muscles and get all the women."

"What about Gustav?" Evie asks him. "Do you two have the same relationship with your father?"

Garion nods his head. "My father is Gus's idol. He would do anything to make him proud. On the other hand, I always fight with him. I'm not exactly his favorite."

"Hey, I know what it's like," Evie assures him. "Not all of us are gonna be our parents' perfect image."

"Easy for you, E," Garion murmurs. "Your mom's magic mirror always calls her the fairest of them all."

Evie takes out her famous little mirror. "I have a little mirror in here." The mirror gave Garion a little idea. Maybe the mirror can show them where Maleficent was.

"Will it show me anything?" He asks her.

"Yes, it can." Evie answers as she puts it back in her purse.

* * *

Carlos took Elizabeth to try out for fencing in the gymnasium. It confused the young pirate about the swords being fake and the required uniform was a white suit and mask.

"So they don't kill?" She asks Carlos. "No cutting, no slicing, no hurting of any kind?"

"You don't do any of that, Liz," Carlos tells her. "You're not allowed to hurt anyone or get angry."

After the first match was done, Coach MacElroy announces, "Banning is still the winner. Next up is…Hook?"

"Now's your chance," Carlos encourages her. "Get up there and show them what you got!"

Elizabeth anxiously walks up as the opponent who lost undresses from his fencing uniform. Both the team and Coach look at her confused by the girl. "You're Hook?" He asks her.

"Yes, sir," she answers him. "Elizabeth Hook."

"Uh, girl, you sure about this?" He questions her. "Banning is one of our best fencers and no one has beaten him."

"I think I can handle it, Coach." She assures him as she dresses in the uniform. Elizabeth puts on the mask and holds up her sword.

Once Coach MacElroy blows the whistle, they started swatting their swords until Elizabeth jabs it at her opponent's chest.

Most of the fencing team applauds for her. Elizabeth yanks off her mask and looks at them. "Why are they clapping?" She asks.

"Because you impressed us," said Coach. "No girl has ever tried out for the team and you're the most talented one I met so far."

"Talented? I did good?" Elizabeth asks him.

Coach throws his arm over her shoulder. "Tell me, Hook. Who taught you how to fence? Because whoever did just gave me a winner."

"My dad," she answers. "He's the famous captain of them all."

"Captain?!" Banning shrieks with his mask still on. He throws it off and stares at her.

Elizabeth's eye laid on the handsome face of Banning. His eyes were dark brown and his brown hair was shaggy. He was a bit tall and had some faded freckles on his face. "The Captain Hook? You're his kid?!"

"Yes, I am," Elizabeth answers. "What's it to you, Banning?"

"First of all, it's Jack. Jack Banning. Secondly, Coach, she's Captain Hook's daughter. You're gonna let a pirate join the team?"

"Jack, she's obviously good enough to be on the team," Coah tries to coax with him. "Think about it. With her, our team will be great."

Jack puts down his sword and helmet. "So you just want her because of that? I can't believe you would do that. She's a pirate! Of course she knows about swords and stabbing people. I bet she gets more sick on land than she does at sea.

"So this is because of my father," Elizabeth says aloud. "It's not because I'm a girl or the fact that I just beat you. It's because who my dad is. You have no right treat me any different from the rest of the team."

Coach MacElroy then interrupts, "Listen, Jack, you're gonna have to get along with her. If you give her any problems, then I'm cutting you off from the team. Hook, I will see you at practice tomorrow at 5."

Since he couldn't do anything, Jack angrily walks away leaving Elizabeth Hook confused. She strips from her uniform and goes to Carlos. "Who's that and who peed in his cereal today?" She asks him.

"That's Jack Banning," he informs her. "Don't you know who he is? He's Wendy and Peter Pan's son."

 _Peter and Wendy_ , Elizabeth thought. A wrecking ball slams into her head as she realizes who he is. "Oh, great," Elizabeth says under her breath.

* * *

Ever since Gus arrived, he has been hanging out with Jay nonstop. They were on the benches laughing about something they loved.

"Dude, I gotta admit that it's pretty awesome over here," Gus tells him. "You don't have to take things, the animals are trained, and they put food on a plate."

Jay laughs at his friend's discovery. "I'm glad you love it, bud. Now that you're here, you do realize that you have to do good."

"Do good?" After sixteen years of living on the island, Gus never thought of doing anything good. "What do you mean? I have to change?"

"Gus, it's not that I'm telling you to change. It's just that…there's some things here that will change the way you think. What has Gaston told you all your life?"

The boy quickly thinks over everything. "Dad just wants me to be the bravest and strongest thing alive. That and I would be able to get all the maidens."

"See? Is that what you really want to do? If you don't, then you can do whatever you want here. Gaston's not here so you can do it."

Everything Jay was telling him was true. Gus didn't have to do what Gaston wanted him to do. He could do what he wants to do. "I think Octavia is pretty," he blurts out.

Jay burst out laughing. "What? Octavia? Ursula's daughter? Why don't you ask her out?"

"I don't think that I'm smart enough for her," he tells her friend. "Plus, Dad always tells me that I can have all the women in the world. I don't. I just want one girl."

"Well, my friend, you are gonna get her even if I die for it," Jay assures him.

"Jay, I don't want you to die!" Gus exclaims. "Oh, you don't mean that? Sorry about that."

The son of Jafar hops off a step and says, "Now, Gus, you are going to get the girl of your dreams."

* * *

"So did you enjoy your classes?" Mal asks Octavia. They were walking down the hallway of the school.

Octavia was still trying to figure out where Maleficent could be, but she had to befriend her. "It was hard being the new kid. Everybody looked normal while I was a rotting corpse."

"Don't worry," Mal tells her. "That's how everybody was when I first came here. They'll get used to you."

"It's not really easy being the daughter of a sea witch," she tells the fairy. "I didn't really expect anyone to be nice to me especially you."

Mal stops at her locker and says, "We did fight a lot back on the island. Sorry about that. Plus, it's better than being the daughter of Maleficent."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy being her daughter." Mal's smile dies, but she quickly changes the subject. "I've been missing Ben. Lately, he's been busy with being King and all that. It's like we hardly have time together. Octavia, do you date?"

The sea witch points to herself. "Me? Nah, I don't like to be dating anyone. Most of these boys are kind of too…royal for me." She leans up against the lockers.

"What about Gus?" Mal mentions his name. "During class, he hasn't taken his eyes off you. He was drooling over you in creative writing."

"Gus? I don't know. I'm not saying that he's stupid, but I just think that he finds me too overbearing and commanding."

Mal shuts her locker door shut and flashes a devious smile. "Here's how I got Ben: I played hard to get. No matter how much I push away, he always comes to get me. That's the only advice I got. If you want, go ask Evie. She claims to be any expert at getting boys."

"So let me ask you something, Mal," Octavia attempts to bring out the anger in her. "How does it make you feel that Ben is always busy?"

"It's fine." She sadly answers. "I get it that he's a king and he's always gonna be busy running Auradon. Ben loves me and I know that his work comes before me."

Octavia places her hands on her shoulders. "If he truly loves you, then you come before work. After all, how could he love that more than you?"

Suddenly, Mal began having vision flashbacks of the nightmare she had. She kept seeing the evil version of her herself flashing in place where Octavia was.

Then, she snaps back to reality. "Mal?" Octavia says her name. "Are you okay?"

Mal looks at her wondering what was hiding behind that place face of hers. She never had a bad dream. Not until they arrived in Auradon.

"I'm fine," she lies to her. "I just daydream a lot."

"Be careful 'cause sometimes when you're in a deep trance, you might not wake up," Octavia warns her.

Something about her worried Mal. Whatever it was, she is determined to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Octavia stomps into her dorm and shuts the door. "Great," she says. "You're all here."

Her group was in hers and Elizabeth's dorm. Elizabeth was practicing her fencing, Gus was trying to figure out the Rubik's Cube, and Garion was doing his homework. "What are you doing?" Octavia demanded.

"Figuring out these problems," Garion answers her.

"Practicing," answered Elizabeth.

"This magic box is confusing me," Gus tells her.

Octavia couldn't believe what they were doing. She expected them to be devious, sly, and coming up with plans. "Are guys slacking off while I'm making the plans here?" She asked.

"We're not slacking off, Sour Puss," Garion tells her. "I'm doing my homework."

The girl comes up to him and slams his book shut. "Once we open the dome, you won't have any more homework to do," she whispers in his ear. "Plus, Garion, I assigned you to be the brains of this operation. After all, you're one of the smartest people alive."

"All geniuses have to do their work," he reminds her. "Now cut it out."

The sea hag goes to her roommate. "Liz, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Fencing," she answers her. "I joined the fencing team thanks to Carlos."

Her answer completely confused Octavia. "Since when were you BFFs with Carlos? I thought you hated him."

Elizabeth puts up her sword and tells her, "He's a good friend now. Plus, I have a much bigger enemy and that's Jack Banning. He's Peter Pan's son."

"Oh, boo hoo," Octavia mocks her. "You can steal his daddy's pixie dust later, Liz. I expect you to be the muscle of this. Remember, Liz, go for the gold and don't waste your precious time on Pan's son."

Then, Octavia goes to Gus to see what he was doing. His heart began to accelerate. "Gus, have you figured anything out?" She asks him.

"No, I didn't," he tells her. "But I think your plan is going to work, O. You got this all figured out."

Octavia nods her head and smiles. "Thanks, Gus, keep up the good work."

Both Elizabeth and Garion turn to her. "How come we get yelled at and Gus gets a thank you?" Elizabeth complains.

"Because he appreciates me and I like to be appreciated," she tells them. "We are not here to make friends, eat good food, and get excellent grades. We are ruining our reputations of being the Isle of the Lost Children."

Gus shrugs his shoulders. "It's not that bad here, O. Plus, nobody treats us different than anybody."

"That and I figured something out," Garion interrupts. "Evie has this mirror as a makeup mirror in her purse that is like her mother's mirror. She says that it will show her anything she asks it. So we can use it to find Maleficent."

Octavia begins to smile. "Great job, Garion. Now we need to get that mirror from Evie."

* * *

The next day, Evie was getting stuff in her locker. She puts her purse down in the floor as she opens her locker. Gus comes up to her and says, "Hey, Evie."

"Hi, Gustav," she says kindly towards him.

"I need some advice on showing a girl that I like her." Gus began distracting Evie as his twin brother sneaks up behind her and quietly searches through her bag. Luckily, he finds it and runs to the corner to hide.

While Gus keeps her busy, Garion opens the mirror and says, "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me where Maleficent is on this land." The mirror shows Garion Maleficent in the mirror as a lizard. "Not so close." The mirror zooms out far enough for Garion to see where she is. Finally, he saw the building she was in.

"Thanks, Evie," Gus tells her.

"No problem, Gustav." She closes her locker just in time for Garion to walk pass her. "Hey, Garion."

"Hey, Evie." Once he was behind her, he quickly slides the mirror into her bag. "And that's how you take things without people knowing it was ever gone."

Gus folds his arms and tells his brother, "No offense, Garion, but Jay is a much better thief than you."

"Are you kidding?" He raises his voice. "I couldn't done that in my sleep!"

"Whatever." Gus starts to walk away.

Garion stares at his brother and says aloud, "Hey, Gus, you wanna tell me about your little crush on Oc—"

"I'll kill you!" His brother threatened him.

* * *

As Elizabeth heads to her history class, a familiar person stops her. "Hey, Elizabeth," he says her name.

"What is it, Jack?" She asks him.

"I'm here to say sorry," he tells her. "Yeah, I was being a total jerk. It's just that…I know that our dads knew each other."

Elizabeth stops for a moment. "My dad is Captain Hook and your dad is Peter Pan. That's doesn't mean you have to be rude to me. Forget the past between our parents, okay. I accept your apology."

They started walking together. "I gotta say that you're pretty talented in fencing." He compliments her.

"Thanks, Jack. I was surprised by the fact that your dad is the boy who never grew up. Is he still the same little boy he once was?"

Jack smirks, "Dad's all grown up. He left Neverland and decided to stay with my mother, Wendy, and started going by Banning instead of Pan. We still go to Neverland on holidays."

 _Neverland_ , Elizabeth thought. "Really? I haven't been to Neverland since I was a baby. My mom stayed there after they took us to the Isle of the Lost."

The mention of her mother made Jack felt a little bad for her. "Your mother left you?"

"Oh, yeah, I shouldn't say that." Elizabeth quickly changes the subject. "I do like this school. It's strange and not so bad."

"Yeah, I see that you successfully managed to fail the dress code." Jack chuckles. "Most of the girls here are just in skirts and heels. It's cool that you stand out from everybody."

Elizabeth felt a little tingling in her stomach. "Thanks, I pierce my own face and ears ever since I was four." She stops at her history class. "Here's history."

"I gotta go to class," Jack tells her. "I'll see you soon, Liz."

* * *

It was lunchtime. The only time Mal got to spend with Ben since he was now King.

"So your whole family is coming to the party?" Mal asks her boyfriend as she takes a bite out of her sandwich.

Ben pops a grape in his mouth and answers, "Yes, the former staff of my dad will come and my grandpa, Maurice. I know Grandpa is starting to loose it, but he's still inventing things. He's trying to make this thing that involves a clock and hairbrush, and he doesn't even know what it is."

"Your grandpa is adorable," Mal giggles. "As long as he's still active and happy, then it doesn't matter."

Something was still bothering Mal. It was that dream she had from the previous night. Was this going to happen? Was this a glimpse of the future.

"Mal, are you okay?" Ben asks her.

The young girl shakes her head and stammers, "Yeah, I…Ben…Ben, I need to tell you something. What if I turn bad?"

"What are you talking about? You're not bad."

"Ben, I had this dream that I turned evil," she explains to him. "It was horrible. I let everyone on the Isle of the Lost come to Auradon. They had you and everyone else in chains and all that. You screamed at me that I did this." She felt like she wanted to cry.

Her explanation worried Ben. There were times when they got in arguments and Ben was scared that Mal might use her magic on him. "That's never gonna happen, Mal."

"What if it does?" She asks him. "What if I do become my mother? I'll be too powerful to stop. Ben, if that does happen…I want you to end it."

King Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, I'm not going to do that. Mal, it's just a dream. It's never going to happen."

"Ben, please trust me." Mal grabs hold of his hand. "If I do turn to that side, you have to stop me. Not I know how powerful I am deep inside."

He didn't want to do that. Ben couldn't hurt the love of his life. He couldn't. "Okay," he sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

Octavia and Elizabeth were in their dorm room. It was around night time and Elizabeth was checking herself in the mirror while Octavia was reading a book.

"Hey, O, how are you so skinny?" The pirate asks her roommate.

Never before has Elizabeth asked her about looks. It certainly confused the sea witch. "What are talking about? We only got fed once a day on the island and I'm always this thin."

"I'm just wondering how come I can't be thin." Elizabeth murmured.

 _Oh great_ , Octavia thought. She never expected Elizabeth to be worried about her looks. For crying out loud, The girl wears a corset and leather boots. "Why do you wanna be thin? Is it because of that Jack guy?"

"No!" She quickly denied it. "I'm just wondering how come I'm so fat. I don't even eat that much."

"You're not fat, Liz. You got more of a body than I do. I got the body figure of a stick and you got the shape of a hourglass."

Elizabeth smiles. "Thanks, O. To be honest, you're not a total psychotic sea hag."

"Oh, thanks," Octavia replies sarcastically.

At that moment, Gus and Garion walked into their room. "We got something," Garion says to the girls. "I got to Evie's mirror and it showed me where Maleficent is."

"Spill the beans, Dipthong," Octavia happily exclaims. "Where is she?"

"Maleficent is being held in a glass container at a museum," he informs them. "That museum is a few blocks away. We can go now and check it out."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "We can't, guys. We have hall monitors and the windows have alarm systems. We'll get caught."

While all hope was lost, Gus figures something out. "Wait a minute. Octavia, our history class is having a short field trip there. We can get to Maleficent!"

"You're right, Gus," she says. "That's perfect. We don't have to sneak in or anything. All we have to do is somehow block the security cameras long enough to get to Maleficent."

"I already got that." Garion opens his bag and hands his brother a tablet. "Gus, this tablet has a kill switch for all the cameras. When the time is right, I want you to type in the code: 8113702."

In order to remember it, Gus grabs a marker and writes it down on his palm. "Will that surely kill the cameras?" He asked.

"Not only that, but it'll cancel the alarm systems." He informs him. "So we're seriously going to do this?"

Elizabeth tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean? This was our plan from the beginning."

"It's just that…it's not so bad here." Garion shrugs his shoulders. "Everybody isn't so bad either. We're even friends with the first kids from the island. Plus, O, you're real BFFs with Mal."

The sea witch shot him a furious look. "We are not friends. I'm just trying to find out what drives her. Mal doesn't like to talk about her mom and she seems to be lonely because Ben has been busy with his duties."

"You're not her friend yet you know about her?" Elizabeth smirks. "So I'm guessing you're stalking her?"

Octavia rolls her eyes. "I can't believe the four of us are actually my friends." She groans.

* * *

The next day, Octavia and Gustav attended their group to the museum. Both of them tried their best to act natural and blend into the crowd.

First, the group waited for their tour guide and followed her. Gus and Octavia stayed in the back of everybody. "You got everything ready?" Octavia whispers to him.

"The codes are on my hands," Gus whispers back. "We just gotta wait for the right moment."

"Now, class, here we have Maleficent's Spinning Wheel that she cursed Princess Aurora to put her finger on the spindle to make her go to sleep," the tour guide informs them. Gus deliberately raises his hand. "Yes?" The lady points to him.

"So is the spindle still cursed?" He asks her. "Is it able to put people to sleep?"

"Oh, no, dear. The curses and magical spells on all of the items are no longer on them. We remove them to make sure nothing happens to anybody. Now let's continue. I'm afraid we are going to have to skip the villains section of the tour. Unfortunately, the floor is being repaired, but we will still enjoy the grand tour."

As they continued walking, Gus checks the tablet and checks the security cameras. He quickly types the code and it successfully turns the videos off.

Octavia and Gus sneakily break away from the group and head to the villains floor, which was downstairs. "That was great," Octavia gasps.

Suddenly, a guard turned the corner and started walking towards them. "We look suspicious," Octavia whispers. "What do we do?"

Gus stops and yanks Octavia against his body. He smashes his lips into hers and wraps his hands around her waist. The security guard continues walking and clears his throat.

Once he was gone, Gus pulls away from Octavia. "Thank God," he snickers. "That's how you make people go away. Romantic stuff makes people uncomfortable."

"Well you're, um, good at that…" she stammers. "…acting! It was very realistic! Let's just go."

They walked down the stairs and found the floor. "She's gotta be here somewhere," Gus says. "The villains exhibit isn't exactly big."

First, they discovered the statues of some of the villains. Both of them slow down for a moment to glare at all of the enemies: Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Hades, Jafar, and the rest.

Then, Gus and Octavia found the statues of their parents. Ursula had her octopus tentacles and looked a bit thinner. Gaston looked slightly younger with a sword in his hands.

"Gus?" Octavia murmured. "Did you ever stop for a second and realized what your dad did in the past that made him look like a monster now?"

"Yeah, I will admit that I am scared of my dad," he reveals to her. "But he's my dad. I look up to him and I just want to prove myself to him. I already know that that's never gonna happen."

Octavia gazes at her mother's wax figure. "I'm afraid of my mother too. Nothing I do makes her happy. Sometimes I feel like I have to be horrible because that's what she expects me to do. Gus, what if we can't do it?"

This was the first time he heard the weakness in her voice. Gus knew the sea witch to be determined and independent. Never did he expect her to actually be scared. "O, we can as long as the four of us stick together. I know we're capable of making this happen. And if it doesn't, then it's fine. We can just stay here. Our parents won't be able to reach us at all."

"You're right," she says. "Come on."

Both of them quickly searched for Maleficent. They saw all of the belongings of the villains including Evil Queen's mirror and the actual Jolly Roger.

At last, they found her. The tiny lizard inside of the glass container in the middle of the dark room.

"It's her," Gustav gasped. "Maleficent."

They slowly walked to the glass box and gaze at her. Maleficent was still moving. She looked at them with her wiggling eyes.

"Why is she so small anyways?" Gus asked, curious about the former fairy.

Octavia quickly thought about what Mal had told her about Maleficent. "Mal shrunk her to the size of the love in her heart," she explains to him. "I'm guessing that that love may have only been for Mal."

"At least her mom has some love for her," Gus mumbles. "So how are you going to do the whole absorbing thing?"

"It's as easy as taking candy from a baby." Octavia answer him. She takes the spray bottle out of her back and opens it. "Give your powers, give your control, give me the darkness deep in your soul."

Out of the blue, the lizard's eyes began glowing green. Then, a dark green smoke arises and flies into the bottle.

Finally, it stops. Octavia puts the top back on and stares at the little container. It slowly turns green as the darkness of Maleficent settles in.

Octavia looks back at Maleficent, who angrily spits blue saliva at the glass aimed at her.

"Let's go, Gus," she tells him. They started walking out of the floor.

"So what's the plan now?" Gustav asks her. "Give it to Mal?"

The sea witch nods her head. "Yeah, I just need to figure out how to give it to her. Maybe like sneak it in her drink or something."

"Nah, she'll taste it," Gus mentions. "Wait it's in a bottle, right. How about give it to her as a present? Like a perfume bottle."

Octavia bites down on her lip. "Perfume bottle? Yeah, that's great. She can spray it on herself and her body absorbs it."

When they got back on the floor, Gus takes a peek and spots their group. He yanks Octavia back to the side and they waited for them to pass by. The group walks by not noticing the two villains hiding.

Gus and Octavia were able to go back into the group. "That was more simple than I thought," Octavia whispers.

As they ignored the tour guide's information, Gus turns to his right and spots a lady bumping into a man. The lady smiles at him and apologizes, but the man sneakily puts his hand in her purser and pulls out a wallet.

"Hey, O, that guy took her wallet," Gus tells her.

"What?" Octavia replies, not paying attention to anything around her.

The man starts walking away from the lady. Gus calls out to him, "Hey! Hey, you! Hey, stop!"

Once he hears Gus yelling, the guy begins running making Gus chase after him. Everyone turns their attention to Gus chasing the man. The man was fast, but Gus was catching up to him quick. When the thief turned the corner, Gustav was able to tackle the guy down to the floor.

Most of the security guards ran over and tried to pull Gus off, but it took nearly four of them. Two guards grabbed the other guy and the visitors were surrounding them including Octavia.

"This psychopath was trying to attack me," the guy lies to the policemen.

"He stole that woman's wallet!" Gus tells them. "I saw you! You bump into her and grabbed her wallet out of her purse!"

One security guard checks the man's pockets and pull out a yellow wallet. He checks it and says, "This is not your wallet. Take this man away."

All of the visitors started clapping for Gus. "You're a hero," one person said to him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Meeting with the Kings?" Mal complained to her friends. "What kind of excuse is that?"

The fairy was in her dorm room with Evie and Octavia. She was talking to them about Ben canceling on another date due to an emergency meeting with the Kings of Auradon. "He had a meeting, Mal," Evie tells her. "It may have been very important."

"You know that Ben is always busy," Octavia reminded her. "He's a King and he's always going to have duties to take care of. At least he tries his best to make it up to you."

Mal folds her arms. "Yeah, that's true. Thanks for cheering me up, guys."

All of a sudden, their door opened. It was Elizabeth. "Hey, guys, I need to tell you something. Jack Banning asked me out on a date."

Octavia was shocked. More than shocked. The one thing bothering her was that Elizabeth is going on a date instead of helping her with the mission. "A date?" She repeated. "Jack Banning? Peter Pan's son?"

"Yes, that's the guy," the pirate said. "I said yes, but I wondered why did he ask me on a date."

Evie stands up from her bed and walks over to Elizabeth. "Sweetie, you've never been on a date, have you?" She asks.

The pirate looks down at her feet embarrassed. "Not really. It's just that I'm used to boys running away from me, threatening me, or treating me like one of them. Does he like me?"

"If he doesn't, then he wouldn't have asked you out," Mal chuckled. "Is there anything you need? Advice?"

"What am I supposed to wear?" She asks, unsure about her standard attire. "I don't think this is considered to be pretty."

Evie takes her hand and leads her to the bed. "Sit down and let me get my bag." The blue-haired girl got her large black makeup box and places it on the bed.

"How much makeup do you have?" Octavia asked, surprised by the size of the box.

"It's just everything you need," Evie answers her. She begins applying foundation on Elizabeth's face. "Liz, do you like Jack?"

She simply shrugs her shoulders. "Well, he is cute, tall, funny, sarcastic, and he's one of the first boys that doesn't make me want to punch him in the face before he can open his mouth. How did you two get boyfriends?"

Mal puts down her book and begins stroking her hair. "It was simple. I put a love spell on Ben."

"A love spell?" Octavia shrieked. "Is he still under it?"

"Oh, no." Mal quickly corrects her. "You see when we first got here, we had a plan to use Fairy Godmother's wand to free the island. She was going to use it for Ben's coronation. In order to get closer, Ben only allowed her girlfriend to sit up close. I had to put a love spell on him and he dumped Audrey for me. We went on a date and he was swimming in those magical waters that broke the spell. As it turns out, he wasn't faking it."

 _He fell in love with her just like that,_ Octavia thought. "Wow," she comments. "That's so romantic."

Evie kept applying light makeup on the pirate's face. "My mother raised me to find a prince to fall in love with. I was trying to get with Chad, Cinderella and Prince Charming's son. It turns out that he was just tricking me. That's when Doug came along. He saw me as a person instead of a pretty face. Mother lied to me about men wanting pretty faces instead of brains. That's how I fell in love."

"It sounds really great," Elizabeth tells them. "You two are the daughters of the most famous villains yet they didn't care about where you came from or who your parents are. It's different now. Our fathers hate each other."

"Oh, come on, Liz," Octavia smirks. "How bad was their relationship in the past?"

Elizabeth glares at her. "Peter Pan cut off my dad's hand and gave it to the crocodile. Then, they seriously attempted to kill each other. I actually saw Peter Pan when I was three years-old. My dad just wants him gone."

"How come you don't date, O?" Mal asks Octavia.

The sea witch tries to think it over. "I don't know. Most of the guys here are pretty immature. I don't think any guy is into me."

"Are you kidding me?" Elizabeth scoffs. "O, do you not know how much Gus stares at you when you have your back turned?"

Octavia raise her eyebrow. "I'm sorry what? Are you talking about Gus? Our Gustav?" She then remembers when he kissed her during their mission earlier. _It was only a distraction, right,_ she thought.

"I'm with Liz on this," Mal agrees with the pirate. "He does look at you a lot. Plus, Gus is a good guy. Very tall, muscular, a bit childish, not very smart, but he's a great guy."

"I don't know," Octavia mumbles. "Back on the island, Gus and his brother are always flirting with all the girls." It was because of Gaston. He always filled his sons' heads with the ideas of getting every girl. Octavia thought they were just jerks who try to get all the girls.

"You know that it's because of their dad." Elizabeth pointed out to her friend. "Gaston is a big flirt."

Then, Evie applied a thin line of eyeliner on Elizabeth's eyelid. Once she was done, Elizabeth Hook looked different. "You know you actually look pretty without all that charcoal on your face," Evie compliments her.

Elizabeth replies, "Thanks, Evie. I don't know anything about style or makeup. Before the Isle of the Lost came to existence, I was raised in Neverland on a pirate ship full of grown men. Did your mom teach you about this stuff?"

"Yes, Mom taught me how to do my makeup and hair ever since I was three," Evie informs her.

Octavia studied each cosmetic she grabs. "My mom didn't exactly teach me about beauty tricks. The first thing she taught me was how to swim. It was embarrassing for me because I was the only child whose legs turn into octopus tentacles when I'm wet. Because of that, Mother called me hideous and ugly."

After hearing those last words, Mal turns to her and says, "My mom does the same thing. She makes me insult people and start fights. She was mad when I didn't grow horns like her. Mom wanted me to be as ugly as she was."

All the talking about their parents made Octavia's chest burn a little. She had never felt this sensation before. "I guess all our mothers don't exactly know best," she murmurs.

"I don't have a mom," Elizabeth blurts out.

The three girls turn to her. "What happened to your mom, Liz?" Evie asked her.

"When the guards of Auradon invaded our ship, my mom, Red Jessica escaped by running off into the jungles of Neverland." She informs us. "I was crying for her to come back, but she wouldn't. So she abandoned me and left me with my dad. Captain always blamed me for it ever since. Red Jessica is dead to us both."

Before she could start crying, Evie quickly proclaims, "I am finished. Go take a look, Elizabeth."

The pirate walks over to the mirror and looks at herself. Elizabeth's face looked clean and glowing. She smiles for the first time in forever. "Thank you, Evie. I look pretty for the first time."

Even though Octavia was happy for he roommate, she started having second thoughts about the mission. Mal wasn't bad. Neither were her friends. Now that she had Maleficent's dark powers in her bag, Octavia didn't know what to do.

How can she turn Mal into a monster when she became her friend?

* * *

At a lagoon in Auradon, Jack and Elizabeth were sitting on the grass eating food they took from a restaurant.

"You never tried burgers before?" Jack asks the pirate.

Elizabeth Hook takes a bite out of her bacon cheeseburger and says with food in her mouth. "I have no idea what these are, but I love them!" She quickly swallows. "So what happened to your dad when he left with your mother?"

"Well Dad brought Mom, Uncle John, and Uncle Michael back to England," he begins to explain. "He and the Lost Boys decided to stay with them. Grandma opened up a foster home for them to stay and get adopted. Dad got to be adopted by my new grandparents, but he never lost track of my mom. Finally, they got married and had me and my little sister, Maggie. So what about you? Tell me something about you."

The young pirate put her food on her lap. "I only have one pair of shoes, I was giving people tattoos and piercings on the island and they paid me for it, my middle name is Harriet, I got a gold tooth in the back of my mouth, I've never shaved my legs until four hours ago, and this is my first date."

"Wow, Liz," he laughs. "If it makes you feel any better, my first name is Jacklyn."

Elizabeth bursts out laughing. "Jacklyn! Oh, my God! You're gonna make me pee!"

The guy blushes in embarrassment. Jack wishes he was lying, but he wasn't. "I was supposed to be a girl, but they signed my certificate before they had me. So I'm Jacklyn Banning."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. My dad always calls me Codfish and I just call him Captain."

Jack tilts his head in confusion. "You don't call him Dad?" He asks her.

After she stops laughing, Elizabeth's smiles slowly dies. "Yeah, he's Captain before he's my dad. I'm used to it. He gets mad when I don't do what he says. That's a pirate life for me."

"You don't know how much I want to live in Neverland," he tells her. "We go there on vacation and see Tinkerbell and the fairies. Also, Tiger Lily and her tribe. Every time I go there, they just never get old or change. They're frozen like that. Why is that?"

Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders. "They call it Neverland because you never age there. When you have the power of immortality, you just can't stop because you're afraid of dying. My dad wanted to live in Neverland. He's just afraid of dying. That's it."

"So did my dad." Jack added. "He wanted to be a little boy forever. Then, he found Mom and my uncles. That was the moment Dad decided to grow up."

Once he stopped talking, Elizabeth Hook gazes at the water. "This looks so familiar. When I was little, in the middle of the night, I snuck off the Jolly Roger to go into Neverland island. This one time I found the Mermaid Lagoon. They kept singing this one song. I call it the Jolly Sailor Bold. It goes like this."

 _Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

 _Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

 _Conversing with a bouncing lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

 _Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne'er return again._

 _His hair it does in ringlets hang, his eyes as black as sloes,_

 _May happiness attend him wherever he goes,_

 _From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

 _All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

 _My father is a merchant—the truth I now will tell,_

 _And in great London City in opulence doth dwell,_

 _His fortune doth exceed in gold,_

 _And he frowns upon his daughter, 'cause she loves a sailor bold._

 _A fig for his riches, his merchandize, and gold,_

 _True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold_

 _Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

 _To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

 _My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

 _And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

 _Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

 _Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

 _Come all you pretty fair maids,_ _whoever you may be_

 _Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

 _While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

 _And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

 _My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

 _And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

 _My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

 _There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

Listening to the beautiful voice coming from the pirate made Jack Banning's heart skip a beat. He had never felt this way before.

Elizabeth looks back at him looking more gorgeous than Jack thought possible. "That was incredible," he breathes. "Hey, you wanna see something?"

As the pirate girl sits next to him, Jack pulls out a small brown bag. He pours a glowing substance and sprinkles it on Elizabeth's head.

Suddenly, Elizabeth begins floating into the air. She then notices the gold glitter all over her body. "Pixie dust!" She exclaims. "It's pixie dust!"

Jack pours some on himself and flies up to her. "Aunt Tink always gives me a bag full of this stuff. You've been looking for it and now you found it."

The pirate stares at him with wide eyes and a bright smile. "No, I already found something else. Something I wasn't looking for, but I needed all along." She leans over and presses her lips against Jack's lips.

Jack couldn't help but kiss her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the birthday party of King Benjamin. Everybody was invited including the whole school and the royal families. Octavia woke up early and found Elizabeth sound asleep in bed. "Wake up," she hollers at her.

Elizabeth's eyes shot open and yawned, "What is it, O?"

"It's Ben's party," she reminds her. "Come on, we got to get ready."

Octavia quickly got dressed in her long, black dress. At first, she thought she looked normal. Now she realizes that she looked like she was going to a funeral. The sea hag searches through her wardrobe and finds another dress. It was still black at the top, but it flows down into a dark purple at the bottom. 

During that, Elizabeth puts on a dress as well. It was the first time she had ever worn a dress and she actually felt pretty. It was a a simple black dress with black leggings and a white jacket over it.

"O, I'm really excited to see Jack again today," she confesses to her. "I've never felt this eager in my life. Plus, I've never actually felt happy until now."

"Really?" Octavia asks her. "Aren't you afraid of what you father will think? He'll found out about you two."

Elizabeth puts a rose clip on her hair and smiles. "I don't care about what he's going to say. He probably kill me, but I just don't care anymore. I'm happy here and that's what matters. What about you, O?"

The sea witch bites down on her lip and says, "I feel great here too, Liz. It's just that . . ."

Before she could finish, the door opens. It was Garion and Gustav. Both boys were dressed for the occasion. Gus was wearing maroon button up shirt and black pants, and Garion had on a black suit with a yellow shirt.

Elizabeth whistles at them. "You two are looking sharp. Not so disgusting."

"Well you still went with the Satan's mistress look," Garion insults her back.

Octavia sat back down on the bed and stared at the potion. "Guys, I don't think that I can do this anymore," she tells them.

The trio look back at her. "Neither can we," Garion admitted. "You finally reveal the truth. You love it here and you wanna stay."

"O, this place is great," Elizabeth tells her. "We love it here and everybody else. We found happiness here."

"But what about our parents?" Octavia panted. "They're going to be furious with us. My mother will burn to the ground and eat me!"

Gus quickly walks over and places his hand on her shoulders. "Octavia, it's okay. We're not going back to the island. Our parents can never reach us. We're more safe here than there."

The blonde stares at the tall boy's big blue eyes and froze. She slowly nods her head and whimpers, "You're right, Gus. We won't go back. I don't want to go back. I don't ever want to see Mom ever again." Octavia leans into his embrace and hides her face in his chest.

"We don't ever have to leave." Gus whispers to her as he nervously wraps his arms around her. "The four of us will stay here."

Octavia pulls back and looks at her friends. "We're going to be alright."

"Guys, I found out something that might come as a shock," Gus informs them. "During the tour at the museum, I heard about how Aladdin and Jasmine's son went missing when he was baby. Here's the thing: I think Jay is their son."

The three of them were completely stunned by the theory. Elizabeth raises her eyebrow. "Gus, what makes you think that Jay is Aladdin's son?" She asks him.

"I've seen Aladdin and Jay looks an awful lot like him," he explains about their characteristics. "Aladdin was a thief and so was Jay. His first name is Jayden. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but his name is a combination of Jasmine and Aladdin. Plus, Dad did tell us that he's never seen Jafar with any woman and Jay just came out of nowhere."

Garion bites down on his lip. Of course his brother wasn't the smartest person, but he did prove a point. "Okay, Gus might be correct. But how did they loose him?"

"Well, you see Aladdin was playing hide and seek with him when he was two years old and they couldn't find him afterwards." Gus informs him. "O, don't you have something that shows visions or something?"

It took Octavia a moment to remember how her mother got to see her visions. Now she finally figured it out. "Garion, get me my cauldron and spoon," she instructs them. "Liz, I need cold salt water, those dried up seashells, and that red little bottle. Gus, get me some matches, nail polish remover, and that lime green cup."

They did what she said and got the ingredients. First, Octavia poured water in the cauldron and sprinkled salt in the pot. She opens the red bottle and pours red liquid into the pot.

The three looked at the water turning red almost looking like blood. "What is that stuff?" Elizabeth asked.

"Illegal in Auradon," Octavia impassively answers. Then, she pours the substance from the green cup.

After that, she gathered the little seashells in her hands and crushes them together. Octavia sprinkles it into the pot.

Garion takes a sniff of it and quickly covers his nose. "That smells horrible," he gagged. Both Gus and Elizabeth pinch their noses.

Instead of grossing out, Octavia continues with the potion. She pours the nail polish remover in there and puts it down. Then, the sea witch lights a match and looks down at the bubbling cauldron. "Show me how Prince Jayden went missing." She commands. Octavia tosses the match into the pot and a cloud of dark smoke pops up.

The smoke began to form into a ball. Finally, an image was showing through it.

"Holy crap," Gus gasped as he stares at the image. "Prince Aladdin."

 _In the image, it shows a younger Prince Aladdin in his castle. The Prince happily walks over to a crib and picks up a little baby._

 _"Jayden, are you awake?" He coos to the infant. The baby looked like him. Jayden had the same black hair, brown eyes, and russet skin. Seeing the baby made Gus think about Jay and the possibility that it might be him._

 _The baby giggles, "Papa! Seek! Seek!"_

"Looks just like Jay." Gus commented. Soon he was silenced by Elizabeth so that they could listen to the memory.

 _Aladdin places the two year-old on his feet and smiles at him. "Okay, Jayden, remember the rules? I count to thirty and you have to hide. Go hide!"_

 _As the Prince goes to count, Jayden stumbles to the kitchen and looks around. Young Jayden caught the sight of the black trash can and walks over to it. In order to hide in it, the toddler climbs on a chair and hops into the trash can. For a child, he seemed smart since he covered himself in the trash so his dad couldn't find him._

 _Out of the blue, the butler came into the kitchen and gets the trash. He ties it up unaware that the baby was in there. The servant carries it outside and puts it in the garbage._

"Oh, my God." Octavia says under her breath. "How could they not know he was in there?"

 _After that, the garbage truck picks up the trash and pours in in the back. The truck drives onto the bridge leading to the Isle of the Lost._

 _Finally, it comes to a full stop at the town square. The truck releases the trash allowing everybody to dive in. Once people got stuff, the garbage truck takes off._

 _Jafar was the only one left. He spotted a black trash bag moving. The villain walks over and rips it open._

 _To his surprise, he finds a whimpering Jayden. Jafar picks up the infant and holds him in his arms._

 _It took him a moment to figure out who he was. He knew who this baby belonged to. "Prince Jayden," he grins._

 _"Papa!" Jayden calls out._

 _"Yes, I'm your papa now, Jay." He coos to the infant._

At last, the memory disappears along with the smoke. The group stood there in shock.

"Jay is Jayden," Elizabeth sighs. "Gus, you're right."

Gus stares down at his feet and looks back up at his friends. "Should we tell him?" He asks them.

"We shouldn't," Garion tells his brother. "He would kill him. Plus, it was a complete mistake. It could've been prevented."

"Garion, he was raised as Jafar's son," Octavia reminds him. "Knowing that he was Aladdin's son would like be a total meltdown for him."

Gus interrupts, "But he hates his father. It wouldn't matter. Jay was always good because his parents are good. Oh, my God. Jay is a prince!"

"Guys, that's not our only problem today." Elizabeth changes the subject as she folds her arms. "It's Ben's birthday party. He invited all the royal families aka our enemies."

Octavia frowns. "Forget about them. I'm pretty sure that they moved on. Now let's go and don't mention any of this to anybody."

The four headed to the party that was taking place in the ballroom. From the inside, it looked like it was a golden palace. There were people either sitting down, eating, talking, or dancing.

"Wow," Gus gasped. "This is wicked."

Garion stares at the buffet and says, "Look at the food. This is more food than the island has ever had." Both brothers grab a small plate and began piling food on top of each other.

"Octavia!" A voice calls her name. The sea witch turns to find Mal and Evie with an unfamiliar girl with them.

She simply smiles and says, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"This is Jane, Fairy Godmother's daughter," Evie introduces them. "Jane, this is Octavia, daughter of Ursula."

 _Fairy Godmother has a child too,_ she thought. "Great to meet you, Jane," Octavia politely replies.

"So you're a mermaid?" The short girl questions her. "I heard that you turn into one. Melody doesn't do that, but she talks to the fishes."

Octavia nods her head. "Melody? Who's Melody?"

"She's Prince Eric and Princess Ariel's daughter," Mal informs her. "She heard about you and she's not very happy. Forget her. Let's go meet everybody else."

While her friends were elsewhere, Elizabeth Hook mindlessly wanders through the party searching for anybody to talk.

"Elizabeth," a familiar voice says her name.

The pirate turns to find Jack Banning walking towards her. He had a green suit that matches his father's former apparel. "Hey, Jack," she responds. "Feeling green today, uh."

"Yeah, green's always been my color," he chuckles. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you wearing a dress for the first time?"

Elizabeth blushes in embarrassment. "Evie had me wear it. I actually like it."

"You look beautiful," he compliments her.

"Shut up." Elizabeth snickers.

"Hey, learn to take a compliment." Jack kindly tells her.

It took her a second to adjust to it. "Thank you, Jack. I'm just not used to compliments. You know how I am."

"Yeah, you're very masculine, dark, and managed to match the dress with your boots." They started laughing.

Suddenly, a lady hollers Jack's name. "Jack! Jack!"

Elizabeth's smile turns into a frown. "Um, who are they?" She points to the couple far from them.

"Liz, those are my parents," Jack informs her. "I told them about you and they've been dying to meet you."

For a moment, Elizabeth froze like a statue. It was them—Wendy Darling and Peter Pan. She couldn't believe that they were actually here. "Your parents?" Her voice broke. "Jack, I don't know about this."

"Liz, is this about our dads hating each other?" Jack asks the pirate. "I didn't tell them about Captain Hook."

"That, and I'm not good with adults or parents even my own parents." She admits to them. "What if they don't like me?"

The young Banning gives her a look. "Trust me, Liz. You could be bald with full body tattoos and no teeth, and my parents are still going to smother you as if you're an adorable puppy."

"Well when you put it that way." Elizabeth snorts.

In a split second, the couple make their way through the crowd and come face to face with Jack's parents.

Peter looked so different. He wasn't a little boy anymore. Now he's an adult, a husband, a father. And Wendy was gorgeous. She had a kind smile that every mother has. It warmed Elizabeth's heart as she stares at them.

"Mum, Dad, this is Elizabeth," he introduces them. "Liz, my parents."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Banning." Elizabeth says politely to them.

Peter shakes her hand. "No, you can just call us Peter and Wendy. We insist."

"Oh, Jack, she's so adorable." Wendy shrieks. "Manners, bright eyes, clean nose, straight teeth. She'll do nicely for our son, Peter."

"Mum." Jack calms his mother down.

During the party, everybody was having a good time. Gus was trying all of the different foods with Carlos and Jay; Garion was meeting with Ben and Doug; Elizabeth was talking to Jack and his parents; and Octavia was meeting with the girls.

"Oh, there's my family," Doug pointed out to the seven dwarfs. "I gotta go. See you guys later."

He leaves Garion and King Benjamin. "I have to admit that the royal families are really something," Garion admits to Ben. "Too bad my dad isn't here."

Ben notices the tone in his voice. "Hey, Garion, you don't ever have to leave. You know that right?"

"Yeah, it's just that if I do have to go back, my dad is gonna be really mad at me." He takes a sip of his drink.

"You have straight A's and you have the highest GPA out of the entire school." Ben reminds him in order to cheer him up. "Any parent would be proud of their kid for being smart."

Garion smirks. "How did your folks react when you told them that you were letting me and my brother come here?"

"They were shocked about it." Ben tells him. "But they decided to give you guys a chance. Dad let it go and Mom accepted it. Nobody here cares about who your parents are. What matters is that you're here and they have let it go. That was the point of letting you guys come here. Your parents went down that road and we let them. You don't have to follow them anymore."


	10. Chapter 10

As the party continues, Gus didn't exactly know how to tell Jay about his parents. During the event, he spotted Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine talking to Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder.

"Ben, this is a lovely party," an old short man says to the king. "And Princess Anna isn't as cold as her powers."

King Benjamin and Garion began to laugh. "No, Grandpa, Queen Elsa is the one with the ice powers. Oh, Garion, this is my grandfather, Maurice. Grandpa, this is my new friend, Garion."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Garion greets him politely. _Belle's father_ , he thought. According to Gaston, Maurice was just some crazy old man who has been loosing it ever since.

Maurice carefully studied the tall boy. "You look very familiar. I think I've seen you before…except with a different outfit."

"Oh, you must mean my twin brother, Gus," Garion mentions. "Yeah, nobody can ever tell us apart."

"No, no, I mean you look a lot like…Gaston." At that moment, Garion's heart drops into his stomach. He should've known that Maurice would recognize him by his father.

In order to change the subject, Ben interrupts, "Grandpa, you made another gadget again?" He points to the object in the man's wrinkled hand.

"Yes, I did, Ben." Maurice holds it up to the boys. "Now this is for a person who's heart may stop beating. All you need to do is yank on this lever a bunch of time and press it against a person's chest. It'll jump up their heart. Unfortunately, it's not exactly working very well. See?" The man demonstrates by pulling the lever multiple times and the machine just died down.

Garion thinks it over for a second. "Maurice, may I see that for a moment?"

The old man hands his invention to him and Garion grabs a seat. He places it on the table and opens it up. Garion starts adjusting the wires and plugging them to the right parts.

After that, he closes it and gives it back to Maurice. "Try it now."

Maurice yanks on it a few times and slams it on a silver plate. The plate was shocked with a little electricity and stops. "Eureka!" Maurice exclaims. "You did it!"

"I got to be honest, Octavia," Lonnie tells her. "I do love your hair. It's all gothic and different. So that's your natural hair?"

Octavia answers her, "Yeah, it's the same color. I call it 'Deadly Blonde.'"

"It's so a new look," Audrey compliments her. "I've been thinking of coloring my hair blonde."

"Hey, I'm going to go get some more drink. You girls want anything?" The girls didn't want anything.

Octavia walks over to the buffet and got another drink. She turns back and nearly bumps into an old man. The man was tall and built. He had long white hair and long beard to match. His skin was slightly tan and he had on a white suit. "I am so sorry," she apologizes.

"Oh, that's alright, dear." He tells her. "No harm done. I've never seen you here before."

"I'm new here." Octavia informs him. "Although it's my second week, I think I know you from somewhere."

Suddenly, Melody comes up to the man and hugs him. "Hi, Grandpa." The girl had black hair and green eyes. She turns to the sea hag and frowns. "Octavia."

"Melody." Octavia says her name. Even though she never actually met the girl, she knew that the princess wanted nothing to do with her.

"Grandpa, you shouldn't be talking to this girl." Melody tells him.

The old man stood there confused. "Melody, where are your manners? How dare you be hostile towards this lovely young girl?"

Melody turns to the sea witch and asks her, "You do know who my grandfather is? King Triton, Ariel's father."

That one truth triggered something inside of Octavia. She felt like she had been stabbed in the stomach. Octavia stumbles back and murmurs, "Triton?"

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asks her seeing how frightened she was.

Octavia turns back and collided into a waiter with a tray of glass waters. The drinks fall onto Octavia's hands and chest. "No, no, no, no!" She cries out.

It was too late.

The sea witch falls to the ground as her transformation begins. Her legs slowly morphed into six black tentacles and her clothes disappear leaving her top body nude. Octavia's pale blonde hair grows long enough to cover her naked chest.

People nearby started to panic in horror. "You!" Triton yelled at her. "Ursula! Ursula!"

"No, I'm not Ursula!" Octavia tries to explain. "I'm not her! I'm her daughter!"

As the whole party continues to shriek in chaos, her friends turn their attention to her. Elizabeth drops her glass making it shatter into pieces on the floor. "Octavia!" She hollers.

Elizabeth and the twins quickly run their friend's side. Since she was nude, Garion takes off his jacket and puts it on her. Gus bends down and puts his hand under her back and knees. He carries her in his strong arms as she hides her face in shame. "I got you, O." He tells her. "I got you." Gus takes her to an empty table and places her in a chair.

Mal and Carlos come to check on her as well. It was humiliating for Octavia. Unlike most people, she turns into a human and octopus hybrid when she's wet.

"Ursula!" Triton continues to scream. "What is she doing here? How did she stay so young? Why is she here?"

"She's not Ursula, Old Man Wiggleby!" Elizabeth insults him.

Jay quickly holds her back. "Liz, he's King Triton!" He whispers to her.

"I don't care who you are. You don't be embarrassing my friend like that!"

Fairy Godmother and Ben try to calm the merman King down. "King Triton, they came from the Isle of the Lost." Fairy Godmother explains to him. "They're the children of the villains."

"I allowed them to come to Auradon," Ben added. "They're just kids."

"How could you let them come here?" Princess Ariel demanded as she grabs hold of her daughter. "Do you have any idea what their parents have done to us, our families? All of them tried to destroy us because that's what they do! Her mother and aunt tried to kill me and my child!"

How dare she talk about their parents like that? She made it seem like it was their faults. Garion heard about the Little Mermaid, but he saw it the other way around. "Hey, no offense, Not-So Little Mermaid, but it was actually your fault that Ursula came after you!" Garion pointed out. "Think about it, Ariel. They told you not to go to Ursula, but you didn't listen. You signed the contract and you knew what you were getting yourself into. Of course Ursula was going to trick her. So it was your own damn fault, Ariel!"

"Don't you talk to my mother like that!" Melody barks at him. "She was victim of that sea witch!"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Garion mocks her. "You went to Morgana so you can be a mermaid too! You did the same thing that your mom did and blame Octavia for it!"

Evie stops him. "Stop, Garion! You are making this worse than it already is."

"Forget it, Evie." Garion tells her. "I'm not gonna stand here and let them talk about us like that."

"We mean you no harm!" Evie says aloud. "We're just the same as your own children!"

Rapunzel replies, "Our children are nothing like you! We raise them to be good. Villains don't raise their own kids the same as ours."

None of them could take it anymore. The one person to speak up was Elizabeth. "You're right about that. Our parents didn't raise us in golden castles with hundreds of toys and clothes. The Isle of the Lost isn't exactly a place to raise a child, but you people left us there. Our parents treated us more like minions and sidekicks. Garion and Gus are Gaston's sons. He wants them to be strong ladies men like he once was. The man made them lift weights and flirt with girls since they were little boys. Gaston doesn't even care if one of them is smart or not. He cares about brawn more than brains."

"Gaston," Maurice says under his breath. "Poor boys."

"Octavia is the daughter of Ursula!" Elizabeth declares. "Yeah, you think even villains love their kids? Ursula taught Octavia how to swim by throwing her the water and letting her drown until she starts swimming. She forgets her birthday and doesn't even remember how old she is.

"And me—my father is Captain Hook. I have to call him Captain because he is that before he's ever my father. When I do something wrong, he threatens me. Do you have any idea what it's like having your own father hold a sword at your throat? The scary part is that he's so evil that he is willing to kill his own child just like it was nothing." Tears began running down her face. Elizabeth turns back and is comforted by Evie.

Garion folds his arms and comes up to Ben. "You happy now? Now you know what life is like on the island. None of you would last a day there. Our parents wouldn't even care if we left home and die on the streets. Ben, you lied to me. They haven't let it go. They're just treating us like our parents. I know you're kind at heart, Ben, but they're not as accepting as you are. Your parents raised you good and I wish that they were mine as well. We're done being your little freak show."

Then, they started to walk away. Gus picked Octavia up and followed Garion and Elizabeth back to their dorms.

The whole ballroom was silent. Nobody knew what to say after what they heard from them. They just couldn't believe that they witnessed this event.

At last, Ben turns to his guest and says aloud, "You know the truth about them. These children are innocent and you're making them pay for their parents' sins. I expected so much from each of you. You just can't let it go, can you? Shame on all of you."

* * *

Back in the twins' dorm, Gus and Garion were packing up their things. Octavia was finally dried and able to walk again.

"Are we going home?" She asks them.

"No, we're not." Garion tells them. "We'll just leave and start our new lives here. It'll be great."

Elizabeth begins lighting a match. She glares at it and blows it out. "Jack's parents will never let me see him again. I should've known that it was a mistake."

"But it was worth it, right?" Gustav asks her as he stuffs his clothes in his bag.

The pirate slowly nods. "Yeah, it was."

* * *

Worried about them, Mal opens the door to Octavia and Elizabeth's dorm. "Hey, guys, you here?" She says aloud.

They were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Mal notices something on the dresser. It was the glowing potion. She picks it up and studies it. "What is this?" She says to herself.

Out of the blue, it slips out of Mal's hand. The glass bottle shatters on the floor releasing purple smoke out of it. It floats up to Mal and she begins coughing. Then, she stops choking and looks at the mirror.

Her eyes started glowing.


	11. Chapter 11

After Gus and Garion gathered their things, the group headed to the girls dorm.

"Won't they come looking for us?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Why would they?" Gus responds. "We're just villains."

Octavia opens the door to the room and froze like a statue. They all came to a halt once they found Mal.

Her green eyes were glowing like her mother's. The left side of her face formed a spiderweb of cracks. She flashes an evil grin at them.

"Mal, what have you done?" Octavia gasped. She noticed the broken potion on the floor. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes, Octavia." She cackles. "I've never felt more alive than now. You four are guaranteed to be my new minions."

Garion blocks Elizabeth and Octavia carefully. "This is not who you are, Mal." He attempts to reason with her. "Snap out of it."

"It's gonna take a lot more than reasoning to stop me." Mal informs him.

Suddenly, a belt flies out of the closet and mysteriously wraps around Gus's hands. Then, it floats up to the fan on the ceiling and Gus dangles a few feet off the ground.

After that, Garion charges towards her. The drapes at the window telekinetically wrap around his body tightly. Garion is unable to escape the curtains.

Since she already trapped the brothers, Mal figured that she should get the girls as well. She makes Elizabeth fall to the floor and lean against the front of the bed. The metal of the bed wraps around Elizabeth's wrists and neck.

Then, a chair slides behind Octavia cussing her to fall back into it. The arms and legs of the chair tightened around her limbs as well.

"Now that you guys are comfortable, I might as well talk." Mal deviously says.

The first person she walks over to Elizabeth. She kneels down to the pirate and glares at her. "Falling for Peter Pan's son? So weak even for the daughter of the most famous pirate of them all. You actually think that he likes you? Maybe I'll pay Jack a little visit."

Elizabeth struggles as she heard his name. "You stay away from him! I kill you if you go near him!"

"You're so dramatic, Lizzy." She mocks her. "Your dream was to stay in Neverland forever, but you're stuck here. All you do is complain about how your daddy raised you and your mom left you. Here's the thing: you still love her and you think she still loves you. Elizabeth, if she did love you, wouldn't she have taken you with her? Think about that."

Mal stands up and walks over to Garion, who was unable to move. "You can't hurt me," he lies to her. "There's nothing you can say that will break me."

Even though he say it, Mal knew that Garion did have a weakness. "You are not smart at all. There's nothing special about you, Garion. You were never Daddy's favorite, right."

"Shut up," Garion muttered.

"No matter what you did, you can never make him happy. Gaston was your idol, Garion."

The more she talked, the more angry Garion was. "I said shut up." He raises his voice.

Mal continues to mock him. "You wanted to be him. I know you do. You just pretend to hate him."

"Shut up!" He snaps at her.

"All you wanted was to prove yourself to your father." Mal reveals. "You're never going to make him proud."

Garion felt like he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He did idolize his father, but he knew very well that Gaston was never proud of him. "Yeah, it's true," he breathed. "It's true."

Then, Mal turns to Gus who was hanging off the floor. "Gus, Gussy, Gus," she murmured. "I know about your little crush and how it's more than just a crush. You love her, but you're so scared that she's not going to love you back."

"That's enough, Mal!" Octavia barks at him.

The fairy looks at the sea witch and asks Gus, "Does she know? I want you to tell her. Say it, Gus. I know how scary it is for you to tell her. Maybe I should tell her. It'll be less painful for you."

Gustav held it so long that he couldn't take it anymore. He gazes at Octavia, who was always the most gorgeous creature in the land. "Octavia, I love you," he confesses his love to her. "I really love you. You leave me speechless at times and I get so nervous around you. I just thought you weren't interested. The one thing I want you to know is that you're not alone and I'm here for you. My dad makes me flirt with girls and it disgusts me. I don't want any of those stupid girls. I just want you."

All those words made fireworks go off in Octavia's brain. She knew that it must've been difficult for Gus to tell her that. Octavia had never felt loved until now.

Mal caresses Gus's face and whispered, "Nobody will ever love you, Gustav."

She instantly broke all of them. Now all that's left was Octavia. The fairy walks over to her and says, "Your mother will be proud of what you accomplished. You remind me of myself. So cunning, vicious, and devious. I love it."

"I'm not you," Octavia growls at the evil woman. "This is not you, Mal. I'm sorry. You're stronger than this."

"You have a chance to prove yourself to Ursula and now you turn weak? So ashamed of you, but still thank you for my mother's powers. Now if you'll excuse me…I'm off to free our fellow citizens of the island." Mal quietly walks out the door leaving them alone.

After she left, the gang struggles to escape. None of them can get out at all.

"This is useless," Elizabeth groans. "We can't get out. We can even stop Mal. She going to distort everything."

Gustav lets out a sigh. "This is all our faults. We shouldn't have done this in the first place."

"No, it's my fault." Octavia took the blame. "I'm the one who listened to my mom and I left it there. This is my fault."

As they stayed there in silence, Garion says, "No, this is all of our faults. Let's face it, guys. We wanted to be our parents and we were too scared to choose our own path in life. Now we can choose our path. It's either we stay here or we can stop Mal before she releases everybody on Auradon."

"Well how are we going to get out?" Elizabeth complains.

It was then Octavia slowly concentrated on the powers she has deep down inside. She thought about them getting out and stopping Mal before it was too late. She thinks about living a free life with her new friends.

At last, the animate objects release them. Octavia stands up as Gus hops back on his feet and Elizabeth gasps for a breath of air.

Garion yanks the curtains off of his body. "Come on, guys." Garion commanded.

They take off through the halls and towards the ballroom. Since the twins had on their regular attire, Octavia and Elizabeth were still in their dresses.

"Guys!" A voice calls out. It was Ben in front of them. "What's wrong with Mal?"

Octavia clutches his shoulders and says, "Ben, I'm sorry. It was my mom's plan. Mal has Maleficent's evil abilities and she's turned dark. If we don't stop her now, she's going to release all of the villains to start a war in Auradon."

"Why would do that?" He demanded. "You did this to her!"

"Ben, we changed our minds," Octavia quickly explains. "We can stop her. Trust us. We can get to her in time."

The king slowly nodded. "Okay, but we may have a problem. Come see for yourselves." He leads them to the ballroom and reveals what was occurring.

It was the original descendants: Evie, Carlos, and Jay. Something was wrong with them. They were destroying everything and scaring the guests. Jay was pushing everybody out of the way and taking all their things. Evie was attacking people and hitting them like a savage animal. And Carlos was knocking down everything in his path.

"Mal did this to them," Octavia says. "She's trying to slow us down."

"How come they're not doing anything?" Garion asked Ben, curious to why the guests were just standing there frightened by the children's horrifying behavior.

Ben answers him, "They can't hit them. They're just teenagers. Plus, the parents have never taught their children how to defend themselves."

Everybody was screaming and couldn't defend themselves. "You've got to be kidding me?" Garion says under his breath. He steps up and shouts, "Hey! You guys wanna fight someone? You fight us!"

The trio turn to them with glowing eyes. Carlos's eyes were as red as blood, Jay's eyes were fiery orange, and Evie had bright blue eyes. They turn to them and walk slowly towards them.

"You guys aren't going anywhere near Mal," Evie growls at them. "Top outfits of the day: your own blood!"

"Today's birthdays: Ben, and today's deaths: all of you pathetic wimps!" Carlos hisses as he flashes a vicious grin.

Jay takes closer to them and says, "Which one of you will I enjoy hurting the most?"

"This isn't you, Jay." Ben tries to tame him. "You can't let it control you. Don't do this."

The former thief pops his knuckles. "Sorry, Benny Boy, but it's time to mess up that little perfect face of yours."

As an act of bravery, Octavia shields Ben from Jay. "If you want to hurt Ben, you have to go through me, Jay," she warns him.

"That's too bad, Octavia." He cackles. "I'm not afraid of anything especially hitting a girl."

In an instant second, Jay spins in the air prepared to kick his foot at Octavia. When the sea witch was ready to have her face thrashed by Jay's foot.

But it didn't.

Instead of getting kicked in the face, Octavia finds a hand blocking Jay's foot from her. The hand belonged to Gustav. He courageously protects Octavia and pushes his friend away. Jay flips back into a crouch position and stares at Gus.

"Whoa, Gus," Octavia comments.

"Jay, I don't want to hurt you, but if you do that again, I will end you!" Gus threatens him.

The thief stands up and mocks him, "Oh, so cute how you protect your stupid little girlfriend. Gus, if you do that again, I will have your head on a stick!"

Elizabeth points out. "You don't even have a stick, you moron!"

With that idea, Jay angrily gets a chair and breaks off one of the legs. "Now I do!"

"Okay, Octavia, Ben, you guys go stop Mal," commanded Gus. "We'll take care of them."

"We will?" Garion asked. "I never agreed to that, Gus!"

Octavia looks at Ben and turns back to them. "Okay, good luck!" She confidently gives Gus a kiss on his cheek.

They take off to find Mal.


	12. Chapter 12

Since Octavia and Ben took off, the three children were left to defend the guests from the descendants. "Let's do this," Gus howls as Jay charges towards him.

Although Garion didn't want to fight, he was having second thoughts about fighting Carlos. Unlike the rest of them, Carlos didn't seem that dangerous.

"Carlos, are you sure that you wanna take me?" Garion asks him. "I'm like two feet taller than you."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can." The short boy says. He takes something out of his pocket and reveals it be a whip with metal razors.

Garion drops his jaw. "Where did you get that?" He shrieks.

"It's a little invention of my own." Carlos grins. "Now who's the scaredy cat?"

While the boys were fighting, it was Elizabeth versus Evie. The pirate couldn't hurt the kind, sweet girl. "Evie, I know you're in there. Come out, come out, wherever you are. I'm not going to fight you, Evie. I doubt that you even know how."

"Oh, really?" Evie murmured. That's when she swings her fist at Elizabeth's cheek. "Is that enough proof for you? Maybe you need more." She thrashes her fist at the pirate's face again and kicks her in the stomach. Elizabeth falls on a table and weakly gets up. "Mother will be so proud once I'm done with you."

Elizabeth turns to the blue-haired girl and clenches her jaw tightly. The pirate rips the skirt of her dress so she is able to move her legs. "Well Mommy Dearest better get her wrinkled-up butt over here 'cause I'm about to kick yours straight out of Auradon!"

* * *

Ben and Octavia run through the halls. "How do we stop her?" The King asks her.

"I don't know." Octavia tells him. "There's no antidote or anything to fix it. We're going to have to figure it out."

"Seriously? Did you really not think this through?" He was surprised by her lack of ideas.

At the corner of the hall, the two collided into Ben's parents. "Ben, what has gotten into you?" Belle asks her son.

"Have you guys seen Mal?" Ben demanded from his parents.

"No, we haven't," Adam answers. "What's going on? We were coming from the—"

A flash of green light blinded the four of them. It was some kind of explosion. Both Bella and Octavia flew against the walls knocking down some paintings and items.

On the other hand, Ben and his father were slam through a wall and into another room. A book shelf falls on top of Ben's leg and he's unable to escape.

Octavia slowly gets up and checks on Belle. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine, dear." She assures her. "I'm going to get the guards."

As Belle takes off, Octavia looks at the room where Ben was and finds him trapped under the shelf. "Ben, you alright?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he breathes. Ben turns to his dad, who was groaning in pain on the fall. Somehow, King Adam was growing in size. "Oh, no."

The sea witch stood there looking at the former king. "What's wrong with him? Is he hurt?" She questions him.

Ben knew that someday this would happened. He figured that his father would beast out. Never before was he prepared to face the dangerous creature that lies within his father. "Octavia, go stop Mal," he commanded her.

"I can't just leave you here. Your dad will kill you!"

"We don't have time!" He grunts at her, trying to free his leg. "Go stop Mal before she opens the island! I'll handle this! Now go! That's an order!"

With no choice, Octavia leaves Ben behind. King Benjamin struggles to get out, but at the same time, he was terrified. He had never seen his father turn into the beast until now.

"Dad, don't do this!" Ben grunts. "Please don't let it happen. You held it in for twenty years, Dad. Don't let it out! I swear on my life that I will get us out of here and not let you—"

"Your life!" Adam screams. His groaning turned into roars and he looks at his son.

From the look in his eyes, Adam was trying to keep control but it was taking over him. Ben panted, "No, Dad, no!"

Finally, Ben slips his leg out from underneath the book shelf. He runs out the room and stops to watches in horror as his father transform into the Beast.

* * *

Evie kicks her leg up at Elizabeth, but the pirate ducks. Then, she swings her arm at Liz only to have it blocked. She did it again and had it blocked.

In the heat of the moment, Elizabeth slams her forehead against Evie's head. Both girls received a pounding headache. "Oh, milantis!" The pirate groans. "That hurts!"

"Liz, duck!" Jack tells her. She did what he said and ducks. Jack Banning punches Evie knocking her down.

His girlfriend stands up and gasped, "Wow, you punched a girl. Didn't know you were that brave."

At that moment, Evie gets back up. Jack grabs Elizabeth by the hands and swings her across. Her feet hit Evie in the face knocking her down again.

Once Jack places the pirate back on her feet, Evie angrily stands up and growls, "Fight your own battles, Lazy Susan!" She kicks Jack in the chest and punch him twice.

"Hey, don't you hit my boyfriend!" Elizabeth hisses at her and thrashes her fist at Evie's face.

"I'm the prettiest thing in the world!" Evie declares. "I'm supposed to be the fairest of them all! Nobody is going to take that away from me!"

 _That's it,_ Elizabeth thought. As Evie continues to fight her, the pirate yells, "Doug, give me Evie's mirror! Hurry!"

Doug quickly searches through his girlfriend's purse while Elizabeth keeps her distracted. Finally, he finds it. "I got it," he says aloud.

"Give me my mirror!" Evie snarls at him. That's when she charges toward him.

"Liz, go long!" Doug yells. Before Evie could tackle him down, Dopey's son throws the magical mirror to the pirate.

The pirate drops to the ground and catches the magic mirror. Elizabeth opens it and speaks to it, "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's truly fairest in the land?! Evie!"

She turns back to her and caught sight of her mirror in Elizabeth's hand. Evie finally stops and stares at her mirror that had her reflection.

"It wasn't Evil Queen or Snow White," Elizabeth sighs. "It was always you, Evie."

"I'm the fairest of them all," Evie gasped. Suddenly, she collapsed into Doug's arms.

Elizabeth puts the mirror down and takes a deep breath. As she breathes again, Jack comes to her side. "Are you okay?" He asks her.

"Yeah, I'm good," she panted. "If I peed myself, would you pretend that it's from the rain?"

Jack begins laughing. "Liz, it's not raining."

As Gus fights with Jay, he notices Evie coming out of her trance. "Liz, how did you stop her?!" He calls out.

"I don't know!" She replies. "Her mirror! She's the fairest of them all! Maybe it's…remind them of their true nature or something like that! Figure it out! I'm taking a short break here!"

"Thanks a lot, Liz!" Garion hollers at her.

* * *

During that, Octavia races to the trail of destruction left behind by Mal. It all led to the museum where she and Gus found Maleficent. The sea witch walks into the building and searches for any signs of life.

The one place she thinks Mal would be was the villains exhibit. She quickly walks there and discovers the wax figure of her mother.

"Stunning, isn't it?" Mal startles her. "Your mother was truly a villain. Garion was right. It was Ariel's fault to begin with. She just wanted to live the boring life of a human. Stupid, right?"

Octavia didn't know what to say. "There's a moral behind all the stories. I'm just trying to figure out how this one ends. Mal, I want to join you."

The fairy gives her a look. "Really? You think you can handle it?"

"I know I can." Octavia grins.

"Come with me." Mal leads her to the statue of Maleficent. She takes the scepter out of the wax figure's hand and it starts to glow green. "This is my mother's real scepter. Every villain needs their weapon. Let's get yours."

They headed back to the other exhibits. Both girls stopped at the triden of King Triton. "The trident?" Octavia gasped.

"Go ahead." Mal tells her. "Take it."

Octavia concentrates on the glass box in the trident. In a split second, it explodes into a thousand pieces. She reaches her hand out and takes the trident in her hands.

"Let's go bring back our wicked world," Octavia says.


	13. Chapter 13

Now that Evie was fixed, the twins needed to fix Jay and Carlos.

It wasn't going to be easy. Jay was a cool and relaxed guy, and Carlos was kind and quiet. How can the boys hurt their own friends who aren't even acting like themselves?

Garion couldn't even touch Carlos as long as he swats his whip at him. The taller boy just hops back from him. Then, Garion notices another elder man with a cane.

"Sorry, this is an emergency." Garion tells the man as he snatches his cane.

Before he could get hit, Garion blocks the whip with the cane. Carlos glares at him and laughs viciously, "Now you're getting into it. I would so make a jacket and matching shoes out of your skin!"

"You and your mom are just weird." Garion replies.

Carlos De Vil continues swinging his whip at Garion, but he was blocked by the cane. The blonde grows angry and swings it one last time. Instead of hitting it, the whips wraps around the cane.

"I send you back to the island in a thousand pieces!" Carlos snarls at him.

"And here's why you don't mess with me or my brother!" Garion throws the cane above his head pulling Carlos up with him. The short blonde boy flies over Garion and lands on a table.

Instead of staying down, Carlos rises back up on his feet. Without their weapon, the boys decide to fight with their bare hands. Little did Garion know that Carlos was skilled in fighting.

First, Garion throws his fist and Carlos catches it. He kicks his foot under the tall boy's knee making him trip. In order to stop him, Garion grabs him by the arm and pushes his foot to the younger boy's stomach. Carlos flips over him again.

Both of them stand up again. As they start fighting, Garion tries his best to bring out the real Carlos. "I know you're still there, man. Forget about everything your mother had told you. Like dogs!"

"Dogs?" Carlos shrieks. "Don't you ever mention dogs to me!" With that, Carlos begins attacking Garion over and over.

At that moment, the blonde boy stops. He looks to his right and finds Dude whimpering at the sight of the evil Carlos.

"Dude," Carlos mumbles. "No, Dude, it's okay. It's me, Carlos. Don't be afraid."

All of a sudden, Carlos faints. Garion runs to his side and looks at his eyes. They slowly tranform back into regular brown. "Carlos is back!" Garion exclaims.

During that, Gus was still fighting with Jay. Even though he was battling with him, Gus didn't want to hurt his friend.

"Jay, I know you're in there!" Gustav shouts to him. "Stop doing this!"

"Like I would listen to a hairless ape like yourself." Jay insults him. Without hesitation, the athlete nails Gus to the ground.

He tries to stab the wooden stick into Gus's chest, but luckily Gus stops it with his his own arm. Jay attempts to push it down, but Gus was stronger than him.

The wooden stake was inches away from his heart. As attempt to stop him, Gus instantly leans up and bites down on his hand. Jay lets out a short yelp and pulls back. With little strength he had left, Gus slams his friend against the table next to them and Jay's head knocks into it.

Both boys get up and Gus swings his fist at him. Jay directly catches it and twists his arm making Gus screeches in pain. The former villain holds his friend's twisted hand against back and wraps his arm tightly around his neck.

Garion and Elizabeth try to help him, but Jay warns them, "Come any closer and I'll snap his neck like a twig!" They stood there helpless.

"Jay, before you kill me, you need to know the truth!" Gustav hacks as he starts loosing his breath. "You can't listen to Jafar anymore! He doesn't control you!"

"Don't talk about my father!" He hisses at him. "He's the greatest! Dad was right about you! You're nothing but a weak loser who's in love with an octopus!"

It hurt him a little, but Gus was staying strong. "Jay, remember how Jafar never remembers your birthday because he makes it up ever other month? He tells you that you don't have a mom. Also, you ever notice you look nothing like him."

Everybody was quiet as they stared at the boys. Jay grew silent as well. "What are you talking about?" He calmly asked.

"Aladdin and Jasmine had a son named Jayden." He tells the story. "He was their whole world. When he was two years-old, Aladdin was playing hide and seek with him. Their son was very smart and so he hid in the trash can. The servants took the trash in the garbage truck. None of you knew that he was in there. They send all the trash to the Isle of the Lost. At that moment, Jafar found him and knew who he was. So he raised him as his own son."

Jay slowly releases his friend and mumbles, "His son?"

At the moment, Jasmine and Aladdin pushed through the crowd and found Jay. He turns and gazes blankly at them. "Jayden," Jasmine says under her breath.

"Mom, Dad." He murmurs. Unexpectedly, Jay drops to the ground. His eyes turn back to normal.

At last, all three descendants awaken. Each of them were fluttering their eyes and looking around. "What happened?" Evie groans.

"You kicked my butt and made me cry a little," Elizabeth answers. "There's no more surprises, right?"

* * *

During that, Ben hides in the shadows as his father turns into the Beast. Adam had never been furious in his life. It was a theory in their family that if he was angry enough, then he would become the monster he once was. The horrible part was that he would obtain the personality of a wild animal.

Ben carefully takes a peek at him. The Beast was nearly nine feet tall and covered in fur. His beast appearance included the name of a lion, beard and head of a buffalo, brows of a gorilla, tusks of a wild boar, body of a bear, and the legs and tail of a wolf. It was too horrible to look for Ben.

The beast takes a quick sniff in the air and smelt Ben's scent. King Benjamin sprints to the corner with a marble statue was. As the beast runs to where the king was, Ben thinks on his feet and pushes the tall statue with all his strength. Once the Beast came around the corner, the statue falls on top of him.

"Sorry, Dad," Ben panted as his monstrous father stands back up. "Oh, great."

Without warning, the Beast lets out a roar. Ben makes a mad dash for it. For an athlete, Ben was fast, but not as fast as Carlos. He had no choice but to run from his dad. The Beast savagely chases after him knocking everything down on the walls to get him.

King Benjamin tries his best to get away from him, but his father was catching up to him. At the heat of the moment, Beast throws his claw at Ben. His son goes flying to the side and through the glass windows of the ballroom.

Everybody is startled by the noises of Ben falling down the stairs with glass surrounding him. Most of them run to his side as he weakly gets up.

"Ben?" Elizabeth says. "What the heck?"

Out of the blue, the Beast bursts through the doors and onto the ballroom floor. Everybody screams in terror as the Beast is unleashed.

"It's the Beast," Evie gasped.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth shrieks. "They can't give us a break!"

Garion stands up and takes Carlos' whip. "You guys are lucky that Dad taught us about taming beasts," he says.

"Hey, Garion, don't monsters get more angry when you tame them?" Elizabeth frighteningly asks.

"No, only when you try to cage them." He corrects her.

With all the bravery and confidence he has, Garion runs over and lashes the whip towards the monster. He continuously strikes the weapons at him, but the Beast catches the end with his mouth. The creature tugs the whip out of Garion's hands and spits it to the side.

Since he had no weapons, Garion was helpless against him. To help him, Carlos comes up behind the monster and yanks on his tail. The Beast turns back and decides to go after him.

While Carlos distracts him, Gus grabs the cane his brother had to defend himself from Carlos. "Jay, give me a boost!" He commands.

Jay kneels down and interlocks his hands together. Next, Gus runs towards his friends and puts his foot in Jay's hands. Jay throws him in the air and Gustav goes flying on the back of the Beast.

Just so he can get him, Gus wraps his arms around the monster's neck and holds the cane tightly around his throat.

"Adam, we are not your enemies," Gus grunts as Beast tries to shake him off.

Elizabeth and Carlos takes the ropes from the drapes. They run around in opposite directions to wrap the Beast's legs.

"Evie, blind him!" Garion commanded.

"Magic Mirror, shine a bright light!" Evie tells her magical object.

The mirror blasts a light and Evie aims it the Beast's eyes. Unable to see, Beast uncontrollably stumbles to the floor.

"Did we get him?" Elizabeth says aloud.

After a moment of silence, the creature unleashes once again. His legs break the ropes and he swings Gus off of him.

The friends stand next to each other as Beast snarls at them. He walks slowly towards them making intense as they all froze. None of them could do anything without risking the lives of everybody.

When all hope is lost, a voice screams, "Hey!" Everybody, including the Beast, turn their attention to King Benjamin. His face was covered in the bleeding claw mark his father gave him when he knocked him through the doors. "You stay away from them, Dad! As long as I am the king, you are not touch even a hair on their heads!"

Beast clenches his fangs as he glares at his son. "What is he doing?" Jay whispers to his friends.

"Dad, I know the truth behind Beauty and the Beast." Ben proclaims. "Gaston wanted Mom because she was beautiful. You two were total opposites You were a monster on the outside and a good man on the inside, but he was a handsome jerk. You became a beast because they thought who could ever learn to love a beast. Whether you're a beast or Adam, Mom and I still love you. But if you want to hurt these innocent people, you have to hurt me first."

"He's saving him," Garion whispers back.

The monster stares into his son's eyes. He reminded him so much of himself. Both of their blue eyes were at a deadly stare down. "What are you waiting for?" Ben breathes.

All of a sudden, the Beast lets out a loud roar and begins shrinking. His fur disappears as well as his tusks, claws, tail, and fangs.

Finally, he was Adam again. The same man in torn up clothes.

"Dad!" Ben exclaims as he hugs his father. Belle comes to them and joins their hug.

Adam crushes his wife and son against him. "I'm so sorry," he gasped. "I am so sorry."

Garion comes to the center of attention and says aloud, "Everybody, we are in grave danger. The reason Mal did this is because she's under a spell and we did that to her. She's going to release all the villains onto Auradon and start a war."

"It'll be a bloodbath," Elizabeth announced. "We need to gather up weapons and defend our land! Whether you trust us or not, we are going to fight with you. We are fighting against our own parents for all of you. Who's with us?"

The whole room is silent. Finally, the Seven Dwarves come up to them. "We will join you," Dog says.

"We will stand with you," Prince Phillip declares. Along with him stood Princess Aurora, Cinderella, Prince Charming, and Alice.

"Let's take them down!" Princess Merida howls.

All of them yell in agreement. They were willing to trust the descendants. Now they must protect Auradon.


	14. Chapter 14

**The fight scene is loosely based off of the fight from Thor because I loved the fight between Thor and Loki.**

* * *

Both Mal and Octavia headed to the end of the Auradon where it faces the Isle of the Lost. They stood there for a moment staring at their former home. Octavia holds the golden trident as Mal grips the scepter tightly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Mal asks her.

"Definitely," Octavia cackles like a mad hatter.

The girls turn to the island and focus all their concentration on their plan. Suddenly, the edge of the cliff began forming into something big. The transformation was heading towards the isle.

It was a bridge. The girls smile in madness as the bridge ends at the edge of the island.

After it was finished, they walked on it and towards the island. "It'll be a major bloodlust, don't you think," Octavia comments.

"Oh, right on." Mal answers her. "If only Mother were here, she would be so proud of me."

Finally, they reached the island. "Home sweet home," Mal suggested.

"You go right ahead," Octavia tells her. "Gather everybody up and I'll open the dome. You're good at giving speeches and you are so a leader."

Mal grins at her. "You're like the child I always wanted. Go right ahead, dearest."

Octavia raises her arms to the dark skies and break open the dome as Mal left. Everybody on the island looks up to find their dome disappearing into thin air.

"I'm back!" Mal announces, startling everybody. The villains gasped in horror as they stare at Maleficent's daughter in the flesh.

Evil Queen demanded, "What are you doing here? You are banned from here after what you did to your mother!"

"Change of plans, Has-Beens. Today is the day that we have our revenge on our enemies. Those weak princesses, pathetic princes, and powerless magic. They won't stand a chance against any of us!"

All of the citizens gathered around and listen to her. "You are releasing us?" Jafar calls out.

"Yes, now gather your weapons and stand for us! Together we will defeat them once and for all! Who's with me!" The whole island cheers for her.

Back in Auradon, the whole army was filled with the famous families. Every single one of them were prepared for battle, including the teenagers. Ben, Gus, Garion, and Jack had their shields and swords in their hands as well as Chad, Doug, and Elizabeth. Unlike the guys, Carlos had his razor whip and Jay had a dagger and several throwing knives in his pocket. Evie, Jane, and Audrey had batons in their hands prepared to beat their opponents with. Lonnie and her parents were ready with bows and arrows along with Merida and her clan. Most of the kings had swords and spears, but the Queens had knives, and whips as well. Rapunzel had her frying pan, Tiana had a mace, Snow White had a throwing axe, Princess Anna had a sickle in her hand, and Cinderella gripped her scythe tightly.

King Benjamin led them towards to the bridge and stop once they reached it. His parents stood behind them and he mumbles to them, "I have to destroy Mal. She told me that I have to if this happens."

Elizabeth stood by her boyfriend and his family. "Just to let you know," she mentions to them, "I hate my dad's guts. Your son is the reason why I chose to fight with you guys."

Both Peter and Wendy stared at her. "Hook is a horrible man, but he made a wonderful daughter," Peter compliments her.

"I don't wanna do this, guys," Evie tells her friends. "I don't wanna hurt Mal. She's my best friend."

Jay and Carlos look at her as her eyes began watering. They didn't want to hurt Mal either. "We have no choice, Evie," Jay explains to her.

"There's always a choice!" She cries to them.

"And she chose them!" Carlos argues with her.

Adam and Belle look at Gaston's twins. "Your father doesn't deserve you both," Belle says to them. "You are good children who deserve better parents."

"We do know the best parents and they're right in front of us," Garion proudly confesses to them.

Octavia glares at Auradon and their army. Seeing Octavia there made Gustav's heart drop into his stomach. "No, Octavia," he says. "What is she doing?"

"Looks like she made her choice as well," Ben answers with a tone of disappointment.

They wait for a few moments and there they were. All of the villains followed Mal at the edge where it meets the bridge. "Look at them," Mal tells Octavia. "So pathetic. It's so cute how they think that they can defeat us." She steps onto the bridge with Octavia while the villains were still on the edge.

"At least it'll be more of a challenge," Octavia reasons with her.

"True, true." Mal turns back to them. "Ready when you guys are."

Once Mal gave them the word, they try to step onto the bridge.

But they couldn't.

"What is happening?" Mal demanded. "I thought you took it off!"

"I did, but you see I couldn't make it disappear." Octavia says in an obvious tone. "So I just had to put it somewhere and it's sort of surrounding the bridge we're both on. Mal, this battle is not going to happen between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. We are the battle."

Octavia holds up the trident and releases a yellow lighting strike at Mal. The fairy goes flying across the bridge and collaspes on the ground.

"She's on our side!" Elizabeth exclaims. "Octavia tricked her! This is a miracle!"

Ben was fixing to stop them, but unfortunately the shield around the bridge was blocking them as well. "She trapped them both in there," he murmured.

As the sea witch holds her trident up high, her mother screeches, "Octavia, what are you doing? Get us out!"

"No way, Mom." Octavia denies the request. "None of you are setting foot on Auradon!"

Mal stands up and grabs her scepter. "How dare you?! You're more devious than I thought you were."

"This isn't you," Octavia explains to her. "You know that you're good deep down inside. Mal, you are good!"

The evil fairy rolls her eyes. "None of that emotional stuff is going to work on me. What did you think? You're gonna stop me? What made you weak, Octavia? Was it Gustav? Maybe I'll pay him a visit after I'm done with you! It's too late!"

"Maybe it's not. I made you, Mal, and I can break you just as easily."

The two girls charge at each other. With Mal and her scepter against Octavia and her trident, it was a full on magic fight.

First, Octavia knocks Mal onto the floor of the giant bridge. Mal pushes her off and gets up. The fairy swats her scepter down on Octavia, but she luckily blocks it with the trident.

Once Octavia pushes Mal away, she stands up and aims the trident at her opponent. Both of them swung their weapons at each other only to have them blocked by one another.

At one moment, Octavia made the trident shine as bright as the sun. She leaps into the air and holds the trident over her head. Mal holds her scepter up and they both collided their powers together.

Both girls flew back on the bridge. The first one to get up was Mal. She grabs her weapon that was once her mother's scepter. Mal tries to stab it down to her, but Octavia quickly spins away just in time.

The sea witch hops back on her feet like a cat and grips her trident tight. Mal swats at Octavia again, but she shields herself with her weapon.

When Mal swings at her, Octavia pushes it down to the ground. As a new defense, Mal looks up at her and throws her fist at her face.

Once Octavia pulls away, Mal is able to grip her scepter better. Before Mal could charge at her, Octavia stabs the trident on the road and swings herself around it, kicking her feet at Mal. Then, she hops back on her feet as Mal falls.

At the brink of anger, Mal stands up and releases a green lightning strike at her opponent. Octavia strike a gold one and their powers collide into each other.

They both stay standing pushing all their magic against the others. Both Isle of the Lost and Auradon watch as the two girl battle each other.

Finally, Mal overpowers Octavia and she goes flying back. Octavia looses the trident and stumbles off the bridge. Luckily, she catches herself.

As she carefully lifts her body body on the bridge, Mal stomps her foot on Octavia's throat. Octavia holds her foot on her throat, but Mal puts more weight on it. The sea witch lets out a cry of pain as she looses her breath.

"You are weak!" Mal growls at her. "You are not strong enough! Do you not understand! You cannot defeat me! I am invincible! Nothing will stop me!"

Octavia looks back up at her and sheds a single tear. "I looked up to you. You turned good. You are not Maleficent, Mal. If love can't turn you back, then it's time to fight fire with fire."

With all the strength she has left, Octavia throws Mal off of her. She quickly grabs the trident and unleashes the power towards Mal.

Mal was trapped in a glowing yellow circle. She was unable to escape now that Octavia has her.

"What are you doing?" Mal screeches. "If you do this, you'll destroy the bridge! You'll destroy us both! You'll never see them again!"

Octavia knew that she and Mal may or may not survive. It was risk that she was willing to take. "I know, but I'm not letting you destroy yourself, Mal."

To stop her, Octavia magically pushes the darkness out of Mal. All of the black smoke flies out of Mal's mouth. It slowly flies up to the sky covering the sun.

At that moment, Octavia points the trident at the darkness and releases another lightning strike.

Finally, the smoke instantly explodes. Unfortunately, the shield around the bridge blocks the explosion from the island and Auradon with only Mal, Octavia, and the bridge.

"NOOOO!" Ben screams to the top of his lungs. He was prepared to run to them, but he is held back by Jay and Doug.

The bridge ultimately collapses into the water. As the smoke disappears, the shields morphs back to the island trapping all the villains once again.

On Auradon, everybody stood there in silence. The guys were still trying to calm Ben down. "She can't swim! She can't!" He cries out. "Mal!"

Then, he stops screaming and drops to his knees. Jay and Carlos look down at their feet in depression. Evie sinks into Doug's arms and Elizabeth bursts into tears as Jack comforts her.

Garion and Gus kneel down in sorrow. Everyone gets on their knees to honor them.

Out of the blue, a splash from the water caught Elizabeth's attention. She looks up and her jaw drops. "There they are!" She exclaims.

The whole army looks up at the waters and find Octavia swimming towards them dragging Mal with her. Ben, Gustav, and Jay run down the rocky hill and stomp through the water. Most of the citizens followed them down the hill, but not into the water.

"Get her!" Octavia chokes. "I'm fine! Just get her! She's not breathing!"

Ben quickly picks his girlfriend up in his arms and takes her back to the small flat dirt along the hills. During that, Jay and Gus help Octavia on top of a rock. She was in her octopus form with her black tentacles wiggling.

"Doug, you know CPR?" Ben yells. "Help her!"

They place the unconscious girl on the ground and Doug begins to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Ben pushes down on her chest as Doug gives her air. "She's still not breathing," Doug tells him.

Garion stood there for a moment and remembers something. "Maurice, your gadget!" He says aloud.

"I've never tested it on anybody," Maurice quickly explains to him.

"Now is a good time to test it." Garion takes the object from him and kneels down to Ben's side.

After Doug stops giving her hair, Garion yanks on the gadget four times. He presses it against Mal's chest and her body shakes once. Once he pulls back, she still wasn't moving. "We need a little more of a jumpstart to to the heart." He grunts.

Garion quickly pulls on it seven times and presses it on her chest. With that electric shock to her heart, Mal's eyes shot open. She sits up coughing water out of her mouth.

"Mal!" Ben gasps as he embraces her in his arms. "Mal, you're alive!"

The whole army cheers in happiness. Some of them hugged it out, gave each other high-fives, or simply shout out loud.

Fairy Godmother folds her arms and asks, "So do you four want to explain what happened today?"

All four friends exchanged looks for a moment. Octavia begins to explain, "My mom made find Maleficent and absorb her powers to give to Mal so she can turn evil. We made a mistake because we started to love it here. I left it on my dresser and Mal found it. She dropped it and it got to her."

"We are really sorry about all of this," Gustav apologizes. "You can punish us in anyway possible. You lock us up, starve us, or cut off our heads."

"No, I got a real punishment." Garion interrupts his twin brother. "You can send us back to the island where our parents can deal with us."

After an awkward moment of silence, Fairy Godmother declares, "None of you are punished. You kids aren't going anywhere."

Elizabeth shakes her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? We almost started a war between you guys."

"But you managed to stop it and save us all," she points out. "I could've easily prevented all of this, but I wanted you kids to discover your true natures by yourselves."

Ben turns to the army and shouts, "Let's give it up for the Descendants!"

All of them applauded for the eight of them. Every single person their parents hated were now their friends.

"So what do we do now?" Octavia asked.

"Well I supposed that we should clean up the ballroom and all that," Ben suggested. "Or finish my party. It's still my birthday and we are going to celebrate in victory."


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Three Years Later…**

"Mal, stop it." Evie tells her as she apples her eyeliner on. "Just keep your eyes closed. I'm almost done."

It was a very special day today. Today was the royal wedding between Ben and Mal. The whole land of Auradon was more than happy about the power couple finally tying the knot. Unfortunately, being Auradon's most famous couple wasn't that exciting.

During the eight month engagement, all the news teams and photographers have been catching them at their awkward moments and made up stories to sell to everybody.

The one Mal hated the most was before Ben proposed. Octavia came with him to help him look for the engagement ring since Evie was busy. Auradon News sold the story as "Wedding Bells Ringing for King Ben and…Who's She?!" The front cover of it was simply Octavia and Ben looking at the ring in an astounding way.

Mal saw it, but didn't believe any of it. The whole cheating scandal ruined the whole proposal. Ben was going to pop the question where they had their first date, but he decided to do before anymore rumors spread out.

"I'm sorry, E." Mal apologizes and closes her eyes. "I'm just so nervous. My heart is beating a thousand times faster than it should."

Jane walks over and takes hold of her hand. "Mal, take deep breaths. You can't be so tense. Everything's going to be perfect."

At that moment, Elizabeth walks in and shuts the door. "Mal, Jack and I made sure that no photographers or news reporters coming into the place. The only person who's taking pictures is Lonnie. Nobody is coming in unless they got an invitation. And if they try, I'll kick them in their dingos." She pounds her fist against her hand.

"Calm down, Liz." Octavia tells her. "You're making Mal nervous."

"Oh, sorry." Elizabeth quickly apologized. "Could've been worse. Like what happened to your first dress."

Mal's eyes shot open and looks at the pirate. "You mean when I told Ben not to see it because it was bad luck. Then, he did see it and pretended like it was no big deal and accidentally ripped it."

"At least he came over to me so I could fix it while I was watching Dude," Evie reminds her of the event. "But he accidentally placed it on Dude's plate of dog food and got it stained."

Octavia added. "And Liz spilled black paint on it."

"I was giving people tattoos!" Elizabeth exclaims. "Plus, afterwards, Ben threw in the washer and dryer. Little did he know that he wasn't supposed to dry it."

"On the other hand, the dress didn't look that bad when it turned grey." Jane mentions. "But at least he learned his lesson and Evie made you a new one just in time."

Evie was done with the makeup on Mal's face. "What do you think?" She shrieks.

Her reflection in the mirror made her gasp. Mal had never felt more beautiful than now. The fairy's pale face was like beauty itself. Her purple hair was pulled back in a thick bun and a white veil was hanging on top. She felt like crying, but she didn't want mascara running down her face.

"Mal, you look beautiful," Octavia gasped.

"Wait 'til Ben sees you." Elizabeth comments as she fixes her bridesmaids dress.

After those eighth months of engagement, Mal figured that she should thank her bridal party. "Guys, I just wanna say thank you for everything. I know I've been a little on edge since Ben proposed. It's just that I want everything to be perfect and you guys are amazing for putting up with me."

Elizabeth Hook pats her on the back. "Hey, what are friends for? We should really thank you for letting us be your bridesmaids."

"Oh, Liz, I'm glad that you and Jack are handling security." Mal kindly says to her. "I just didn't want people distracting us and ruining this."

"Nobody is getting any news about the wedding," Elizabeth assures her.

Then, Mal walks over to Jane. Sweet and shy Jane. "I'm glad you're here too, Jane. I'm sorry that you have to walk with Carlos. I know things have been weird since you broke up."

During the engagement, Jane and Carlos were dating for about three months. Carlos was the one to break it off because he realized that Jane was really his friend. "Mal, it's okay," Jane tells her friend. "Carlos and I made up already. We're friends now. Plus, we're the shortest ones so it's fine."

"Mal, we don't exactly know how crazy engagements can get since none of us are engaged." Octavia says. "Gus is so terrified of getting serious. At least I know he still loves me."

"Same with Doug," added Evie.

"And Jack," Elizabeth added.

Jane claps her hands once and shrieks, "Oh, Mal, that reminds me! You need the four things: something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

"Here, Mal." Evie slips her bracelet off her wrist and gives it to her best friend. "It has blue diamonds in there."

Mal puts on the bracelet. "Now I need something new."

"The shoes at Cinderella's Shoe Store we just got today." Octavia reminded her. "You need something borrowed."

"You can borrow my lucky crocodile claw." Elizabeth tosses the claw to Mal.

She stares at it in disgust, but fakes a smile. "Thanks, Liz, it…smells weird."

"Yeah, taste like chicken," she laughs. "Jack cooked it up and left the claw for me. You need something old."

The door opens and a voice asks, "Am I old enough?"

It was Maurice. He had on a suit made for him by Evie. At first, he didn't want to dress up for the wedding, but Belle insisted.

"Maurice," Mal gasped. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, dear." He holds her small hand in his wrinkled hands. "You look beautiful. All of you girls. The wedding is about to start."

All of them quickly headed to the front entrance of the building where Ben had his coronation. The entire land of Auradon was invited even Maleficent, who was kept in a cage.

First came Ben with his parents escorting him to the altar. King Benjamin had on a black suit with his signature color blue as his tie and vest. Once he reached the altar, his parents sat down in their seats.

Next was Dude. The small dog sprints down the aisle with a pillow strapped on his back and the wedding rings on top. Everybody laughs and smiles as the dog stop at Ben. The king pets him on the head and keeps him still.

Next were Carlos and Jane walked down the aisle. After graduation, Jane decides to follow in her mother's footsteps and becomes vice principal on Auradon Prep. She is on the verge of becoming the official head mistress.

As for Carlos De Vil, he opened a hotel for dogs in Auradon called De Vil's Home for Dogs, where they take in strays or dogs that have been abused. They allow people to check out the dogs and even adopt them.

They separated on the opposite sides and that's when Jay and Octavia were coming. Mal had the bridesmaids and groomsmen go from shortest to tallest except for maid of honor and best man. Since Gus and Garion were taller, Jay agreed to walk with Octavia.

Now that he has returned and reclaimed his throne, Jay was officially a prince. He enjoyed living in a palace and getting along with his parents. Jay had never felt this loved since ever. He loves Aladdin and Jasmine very much.

Octavia was done with high school as well and became a teacher at Auradon Prep. Her subject was magic and spells. She teaches about controlling magic and learning new spells for any children who have magical powers within them. After Gus confessed his love for her, Octavia gave him a chance and they've been dating ever since.

After them came Gustav and Elizabeth.

Captain Hook's daughter made a living by starting her own tattoo shop called the Jolly Roger. She and Jack give people tattoos and piercings, and love running it. After hearing about their dating news, Hook screamed so loud that even Auradon could hear him. Elizabeth ignored it and never saw her father again.

As for Gustav, he decided to open up a shop building weapons for a living. He enjoyed making swords, axes, and other weapons. Both him and Garion run it, and Garion invents most of the new gadgets. Octavia would often use her magic helping him figure out the designs and weaponry. Together they couldn't have been happier.

Once they were all at he altar, it was Garion and Evie, the best man and maid of honor. Everybody knew that Evie would be Mal's maid of honor, but the guys were practically fighting over who gets to be Ben's best man. Garion won after they flipped a coin.

Evie became a fashion designer of Auradon designing women's clothing for all over the land. Nobody could resist not wanting to buy any of her clothes. All the famous queens and princesses were wearing outfits from her clothing lines.

The same goes for Garion running a weaponry shop with his brother. He begins helping Maurice with inventing everything they could think of. However, Gaston disowned both of his sons because Garion was inventing things and Gus was dating a sea witch. Since they were officially orphans, Adam and Belle decide to take Gus and Garion in their custody and eventually adopting them as their new sons.

All of them were now at the altar. The groomsmen had on the same tuxedos as Ben, but their ties and vests were purple like the the girls' dresses.

Doug composes the band as everybody stands up. They turn their attention to Mal, who had on his white dress and veil covering her face. Since she didn't exactly had any family, Maurice decides to walk his new granddaughter-in-law down the aisle.

With everybody's eyes on her, Mal was able to hear her heartbeat. She kept all her attention on Ben.

Once the graduated from Auradon Prep, Mal started a program for the school called Descendants. It was a program for letting all children from the Isle of the Lost come to school for a shot of redemption. Mal handles all of them and keeps an eye on them.

At last, Mal reached her fiancée. She turns back and gives Maurice a small kiss on his forehead. The old man goes to sit down along with everybody else.

Fairy Godmother was the one who was officiated the couple. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage between King Benjamin Florian Maurice Killian and Maleficent Bertha Faery."

"That's what Mal is short for?" Octavia whispers to Evie.

"Yep, her mom named her after herself." She replies.

Jane quietly snickers to Elizabeth. "Get it, Liz? Ben's marrying Maleficent. Sounds so funny in my head."

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Fairy Godmother says aloud.

Moments later, Ben jumps back from Mal. "Ouch!" On his hand was the lizard, Maleficent.

Mal rolls her eyes and whines, "Mom, stop it!"

"I got her, Mal," Jack says as he comes up to them. He takes Maleficent off of the king. "Ben, your mother-in-law is a piece of work. Maleficent, quit it." He sits back down with the lizard in his hand.

Fairy Godmother clears her throat. "Okay, no objections. I would like to say a few words. In all traditional love stories, it involves a prince, a princess, and a true love's kiss. Well you two have define true love. True love isn't about meeting a person for the first time and falling in love. It's about being needed and wanted by that one person who makes you feel like you're on top of the world. Now I believe that you two have prepared vows for each other."

During that, Elizabeth's eyes were closed and she was quietly snoring. Octavia looks back and nudges her with her elbow. The pirate opens her eyes and pays attention again.

Ben looks at the love of his life. "Mal, you're different from all the other girls. You stand out from the rest and you don't care what anybody says. I accept you as you are and you accept me too. When I thought of my wedding day, I thought I would be marrying a of princess who cares about her dress and ceremony more than me. But I didn't. I got someone who is way better than any princess in Auradon. I have you and you are everything I ever wanted. You have your moments and flaws, but I still love you no matter what."

Gustav heard a sniffle from behind him. He turns back and finds Jay wiping his cheeks. "Jay, are you crying?" He whispers to his friend.

"No, I got something in my eye," he whispers back.

"Yeah, tears." Carlos smirks.

"Ben, I remember when we first met." Mal begins her vows. "At first, I found to be weird because you were going to king of Auradon and you talked to me. Then, I knew that you were truly kind at heart because you didn't care where I came from or who my mother was. All my life, I didn't know what love was. I didn't even know that it exist until our first date. I remember when you saved me from drowning in the water. You put your arm around me for the first time. You made goodness out of Maleficent's only daughter. You are the best thing that's ever been mine. I love you, Ben."

Garion bites down on his lip. "Oh, my god," he whispers. "Gus, our brother's getting married."

"Yeah, we have another brother and a sister-in-law," Gus whispers back. "I'm so proud."

"The rings." Fairy Godmother says. At that moment, Dude walks over to Ben, who leans down and takes their rings off his pillow. The dog walks back to Carlos and sits. "Maleficent, do you take Benjamin to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, for as long as you both shall live."

Mal places the ring on Ben's finger and vows, "I do."

"Benjamin, do you take Maleficent to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in joy and sorrow, for as long as you both shall live."

"I do." He proudly promises as he slips the ring on Mal's finger.

"By the power vested in me, by the land of Auradon, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Fairy Godmother proclaims. "You may kiss the bride!"

The new married couple leans into each other and share a victorious kiss. Everybody cheers for them as they kiss.

Elizabeth triumphantly takes out her sword and yells, "Ha-Zar!"

"Liz, this isn't a pirate wedding," Octavia tells her.

"Just let her." Ben assures her.

"Let's give it up for King Benjamin and Queen Maleficent!" Elizabeth howls.

And they all lived happily after.


End file.
